Childhood Blues
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Banyak orang menyangka bahwa kami adalah teman masa kecil. Namun aku selalu menyanggahnya dengan berkata "kami hanya teman di SMP." Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Lagipula, tak ada hubungan khusus diantara kami berdua. Warning! OOC! TYPO! AU! And so much more. Baca dan jangan lupa review-nya ya...
1. Darmawisata ke Kyoto

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Childhood Blues**

**Chapter 1 : Darmawisata ke Kyoto**

Banyak orang menyangka bahwa kami adalah teman masa kecil. Namun aku selalu menyanggahnya dengan berkata "kami hanya teman di SMP." Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Lagipula, tak ada hubungan khusus diantara kami berdua.

.

.

.

Musim gugur adalah musim darmawisata. Artinya, satu minggu bebas tugas, PR, dan ulangan. Arti dari artinya, kami bisa bersantai selama satu minggu penuh bersama teman-teman satu angkatan. Arti dari arti dari artinya, kau tidak perlu memusingkan dan membunuh diri sendiri diantara tumpukan PR, tugas, ulangan yang setiap hari menerormu, yang bahkan lebih parah dari terror seorang terorisme.

Nah, ini kusebut dengan "Kekuatan Musim Gugur", yang artinya aku-sangat-mencintai-musim-gugur-!

Darmawisata kali ini Vocaloid Gakuen – nama sekolahku – memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Aku senang sekali begitu mendengar destinasi kota wisata kali ini. Oke, aku tahu bahwa aku orang Jepang, namun meski begitu, bukan berarti aku sudah keliling Jepang 'kan? Aku hanya pernah pergi ke Prefektur Chiba dan daerah sekitar Tokyo, namun Kyoto? Ini merupakan mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan.

Keluargaku jarang berlibur. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan bekerja-bekerja-dan bekerja. Mungkin jika disuruh memilih antara aku dan pekerjaan, bisa jadi mereka lebih memilih pekerjaan sebagai anak mereka dibandingkanku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku benci pada keluargaku dan kabur dari rumah, menjadi anak nakal dan badung. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu. Dan, adegan seperti tadi hanya akan terjadi di novel dan manga yang sering kubaca.

Kembali ke permasalahan. Intinya aku senang. Dari dulu aku sudah mendambakan pergi ke Kyoto, dan… sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi provinsi eksotis yang kaya akan turis domestik maupun luar negeri. Dan, aku memang harus berterima kasih pada musim gugur.

"Jam luang darmawisata nanti kau ingin kemana Miku?" tanya Luka saat jam makan siang. Aku yang sedang membaca sebuah novel klasik berjudul 'Emma' karya Jane Austen versi original, mendongak melihat wajah sahabatku ini.

Luka berambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Dia memiliki wajah cantik nan tegas, tinggi semampai dan merupakan salah satu primadona sekolah. Saat aku berkata primadona, maksudku benar-benar seperti _Hime-sama_ di sekolahku. Belasan surat cinta selalu mengantri di loker sepatunya. Puluhan kado dan hadiah selalu tertumpuk rapi di atas mejanya, dan ratusan penggemar yang tiap hari getol mengejarnya.

Luka bahkan sering ditawari untuk menjadi salah satu anggota _cheerleader_ di sekolah kami, namun ia menolak (suatu hal yang sangat disayangkan banyak pihak). Maksudku, remaja waras mana yang akan menolak jika dapat tawaran masuk klub _cheerleader_ secara cuma-cuma? Padahal menurut gosip yang beredar, klub _cheerleader_ tak akan menerima sembarang orang. Seleksi masuknya ketat dan… dengan melegang santai Luka menolak tawaran tiket emas itu.

Dan, aku, Hatsune Miku, adalah kebalikan dari Megurine Luka.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-ji, Fushimi Inari Taisha, Kyoto Tower…"

"Ya, ya. Aku bahkan tak yakin kau akan sanggup berjalan sebelum mati kegirangan ketika kita sampai di Kyoto," tukas Luka sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya dan aku dapat mencium wangi _papermint_ yang khas dari shampoo yang digunakan Luka.

Aku berdecak. "Yah, aku akan mengunjungi semuanya dalam satu hari! Dan aku tidak akan mati karena kita sampai di Kyoto. Kau terlalu berlebihan," ujarku sambil kembali membaca Emma-nya Jane Austen.

Luka terkikik sambail membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tidak berlebihan. Justru kau yang berlebihan. Memangnya siapa yang hampir pingsan ketika tahun lalu kita ke Tokyo Disneyland? Siapa yang tak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika kita ke Tokyo Dome? Dan, siapa yang kegirangan sampai hampir mati ketika mendengar darmawisata kali ini akan ke Kyoto?" tanya Luka. Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun itu hanya retorik.

Aku mendengus. "Tutup mulut," kataku ketus berusaha menahan rasa malu. Apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Aku memang hampir pingsan ketika tahun lalu kelas kami mengadakan piknik ke Tokyo Disneyland. Rahang bawahku terancam lepas dari persendiannya ketika aku dan keluarga Luka berlibur dan mengunjungi Tokyo Dome. Dan sekarang, hampir tiap malam aku selalu bermimpi kegirangan pergi ke Kyoto. Dia tidak salah, namun aku tak mau mengakuinya.

Aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada kalian bukan, jika keluargaku jarang sekali berlibur.

Dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan ketusku dan malah asyik membuka telepon genggamnya. Dia menjelajah akun sosialnya sebentar dan kemudian dia mengunci layar _touch screen_ telepon genggamnya. Aku masih sibuk mmbaca Emma.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau suka sekali dengan novel klasik yang tebal. Apa lagi versi original-nya," kata Luka sambil bertopang dagu di mejanya. Aku hanya bergumam menanggapi komentarnya.

Lagipula dia sudah tahu apa jawabanku. Jadi, tak perlu kuberitahu.

Lima menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan aku (dengan enggan) menutup novel yang kubaca dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tak lama kemudian seorang _sensei_ datang dan kelas kami secara serempak berdiri dan mengucapkan salam.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum darmawisata, aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku diliputi gairah senang yang berlebihan. Ibuku sudah membujukku agar tidur, dan ketika keempat kalinya aku mengganggu kerja lemburnya yang di rumah, dia menutup pintu kerjanya dengan keras di depan hidungku dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminum obat penurun panas yang memiliki obat tidur namun ternyata tidak mempan juga. Aku berbaring kekanan dan kekiri namun setelah melakukannya selama puluhan kali kepalaku jadi pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk mengecek ulang perlengkapan apa yang akan dan harus kubawa saat darmawisata besok.

Besoknya aku panik sendiri. Aku tak mengerti kemana perginya kegairahan dan semangat yang berlebihan semalam. Ibuku sedang menyesap kopi pahit dengan mata tertuju ke laptop keramatnya di meja makan. Ayahku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan aku yang mengucapkan _'Ohayou' _pun hanya dijawab dengan gumaman.

Ibu hanya memberiku sarapan berupa roti bakar berlapis susu vanilla dan segelas susu vanilla panas. Iya, aku memang fanatik akan vanilla. Ia memberiku bekal sekotak bento dan hanya kecupan singkat di dahiku. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan selama ini.

Ayah memberiku uang saku tambahan (aku bersorak dalam hati) dan memeluknya secara berlebihan – hal yang jarang kulakukan juga belakangan ini. Dan, dengan berbekal kecupan ibu dan bekas pelukan ayah, ketegangan dan kepanikanku lenyap. Aku merasa bahagia. Hal kecil seperti ini memang mampu membuatku sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah… kau lelet sekali," kata sebuah suara yang mampu menghapus seluruh keceriaan yang ada pada diriku semenjak pagi hari.

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok yang selalu berhasil membuatku uring-uringan dan marah tanpa sebab. Laki-laki berambut biru laut, dengan cengiran menyebabkan bertengger di wajahnya.

Dia memakai kemeja putih bergaris biru tua dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru dongker dan syal berwarna biru laut terlilit di sekitar lehernya.

"Shion kaito," geramku kesal. Kenapa dia harus jadi pengganggu di hari yang bahagia ini? Kenapa? "Enyahlah," tukasku sambil menyeret koperku yang berat dan besar ke dalam pintu masuk kelas. Namun dia menghalangiku. Aku menghela napas tajam.

"Minggir," kataku kesal. Cengiran menyebalkan nan tengil masih bertengger di wajahnya yang membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

"Dengar, aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah, jadi pergilah ke tempatmu di neraka," ujarku ketus menahan amarah. Aku menyeret koper beratku dan ketika aku merasa hampir lolos, dia mencekal lenganku.

Astaga! Apalagi sih? Tak bisakah ia melihat orang bahagia barang sedetik? Ku pastikan dia tak mampu melakukannya. Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sinis dan tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah fans nomor satuku dan begitu menginginkan tanda tanganku. Akan kuberi setelah aku menaruh koper beratku ini," ujarku meremehkan.

Dia membuat gerakan muntah-dan-sekarat yang sukses membuatku ingin melemparnya ke laut. Dia balas tersenyum mengejek. "Mungkin sebenarnya kaulah yang merupakan fans terberatku. Buktinya kau tak henti-henti melirik kearahku dengan tatapan sok sinismu itu. Harus kau tahu, aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta lho," katanya dan aku bersumpah akan memuntahinya suatu saat nanti.

"Dasar narsis! Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya! Sebenarnya menyangkal adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang fans agar perasaan yang sesungguhnya tak terlihat, padahal dia sangat mendambakan bersama idola-nya tersebut. Akui sajalah, tak perlu menyangkal," ejekku lagi. Dia malah tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau harus mengakui bahwa kau adalah fans-ku nomor satu. Kau tak perlu menyangkalnya."

Oke. AKU. BENCI. COWOK. INI.

"Kau…!" ujarku menahan amarah dan sebelum sempat membalas ejekannya, seorang gadis berambut coklat mendatangi kami berdua.

"_Ohayou_ Miku, Kaito," sapanya. Dia adalah Sakine Meiko. Pacar Kaito. Meiko berambut coklat terang dan pendek. Wajahnya imut dan dia mempunyai senyum yang manis. Dia merupakan salah satu anak _cheerleader._ Anaknya asyik dan enak diajak ngobrol. Supel. Aku kadang kasihan mengapa orang sebaik dan seimut Meiko bisa berpacaran dengan orang urakan dan tengil macam Kaito.

Kadang aku berasumsi bahwa Kaito memelet Meiko agar menjadi pacarnya. Lagipula orang waras mana yang mau berpacaran dengan pemuda menyebalkan seperti SHION KAITO ini?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Miku. Sebaiknya kau gunakan imajinasimu untuk menulis cerita horror," jawab Luka ketika aku mengatakan asumsiku perihal Kaito-memelet-Meiko. Dan aku tak berkomentar apapun.

Setelah Meiko datang, dan kami meledek Kaito sebentar (yang sesungguhnya membuat perasaanku jauh – sangat jauh lebih baik), mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas sesudah Kaito melemparkan senyuman mengejek yang membuatku ingin menginjak mulutnya.

Aku kembali menyeret koperku dan dududi bangkuku yang biasanya. Luka sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya ketika aku menjatuhkan bokongku di kursi kayu. "Aku benci cowok itu!" ujarku penuh penekanan.

Luka menatapku dan menghela napas. Hari ini ia memakai _blouse_ berwarna pink cerah senada dengan rambutnya dan celana pensil selutut. Sederhana namun elegan.

Apa yang ia pakai jelas berbeda dengan pakaianku. Aku hanya memakai kaus oblong hijau laut dan dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua kotak-kotak dan jeans yang sedikit kedodoran. Sepatu hanya memakai sepatu kets. Kebanting abis!

"Aku bisa mendegar 'percakapan' kalian berdua," ujarnya santai. Hari ini dia berbau parfum Louis Vuitton mahalnya. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Jangan anggap itu percakapan!" kataku ketus. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan dan menatapku dengan tatapan jail.

"Hati-hati. Kata orang, jarak antara benci dan cinta itu tipis lho Miku," ujarnya sok serius. Baik, kenapa sekarang Luka jadi menyebalkan seperti ini? "Apalagi kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecil."

"_Urusai! _Aku tak akan suka apalagi jatuh cinta pada cowok menyebalkan seperti itu! Lagipula aku…"

_"Ohayou minna."_ Aku tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Dari arah pintu kelas, sesosok cowok masuk kelas dengan mengaitkan tas ransel yang cukup besar di punggung kekarnya. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang tidak dikancing dengan dalaman baju berwarna ungu klasik. Untuk celana ia memakai jeans biru dongker yang sedikit kebesaran, namun terasa pas jika ia yang memakainya. Sepatunya bahkan hanya sepatu kets sama sepertiku (hal ini aku merasa senang sekaligus minder).

Rambut ungu panjangnya ia ikat satu ke belakang, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat aneh. Malah dengan rambut seperti itu dia terlihat menawan dan tegas. Cocok. Semua yang ada dalam dirinya menurutku sangat cocok dengannya.

"_Ohayou_ Gakupo," balas anak-anak dalam kelas.

"…lagipula kau hanya menyukai Gakupo sejak kelas satu kita di SMA ini," lanjut Luka sambil berbisik menuntaskan kalimatku yang tidak selesai. Wajahku sontak bersemu merah mendengar penututran Luka.

Aku mengamati Gakupo yang langsung duduk di bangku biasanya. Dia duduk di dua bangku sebelahku yang artinya dia duduk di sebelah Luka.

Sebenarnya Luka sudah berkali-kali menawarkanku untuk duduk di sebelah Gakupo, namun aku tak sanggup jika duduk tanpa latar suara jantungku yang hampir meletus. Lagipula salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak mau duduk di tempat Luka karena… orang menyebalkan sedunia, yaitu Shion Kaito duduk persis di depan Luka. Bisa-bisa aku malah menampilkan sifat dan wajah yang tak senonoh dan memalukan. Aku tak ingin terjadi.

"Ehm… Yang lagi kasmaran… Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Luka penasaran. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku dengan raut wajah ingin tahu. Jantungku bertalu-talu memikirkan rencanaku di darmawisata kali ini.

"RAHASIA." Tegasku. Dia mencibir. Lalu berkerut jail.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, sekarang Miku sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan. Miku sudah besar!" katanya terlalu riang dan terlalu keras suaranya. Aku gelagapan dan segera membekap mulutnya yang dipoles lipbam berwarna pink pucat.

"Diam," desisku malu. Gakupo melrik kearahku sekilas dan jantungku mungkin sudah loncat ke laut jika aku tidak mempunyai tulang rusuk sejati yang selalu melindungi dan menahan jantungku agar tetap ditempatnya.

Aku melotot pada Luka dalam tatapan diam-dan-aku-akan-memberi-tahumu. Kami duduk kembali di tempat kami dan sebelum aku ada kesempatan untuk menceritakan rencanaku, suara dari _intercom_ menyuruh kami berkumpul di lapangan karena bis yang akan mengantar kita ke Kyoto sudah datang.

Aku, dan Luka dan semua teman seangkatan kami mulai membawa tas ransel, koper masing-masing dan turun ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Kelas XII-3 mendapat bis bernomor 7. Aku duduk di baris kedua di dekat jendela di sebelah Luka. Gakupo dan teman-teman laki-laki lainnya duduk di barisan belakang dan sibuk membuat lelucon yang membuat kami sekelas tertawa. Kadang mereka bernyanyi dan satu kelas ikut menimpali.

Luka menatapku. Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah," awal kataku.

Luka menunggu. Aku mengumpulkan tekad. "Aku… berniat menyatakan perasaanku pada Gakupo saat jam luang nanti," jawabku. Setelah mengatakannya aku ingin bumi menelanku detik itu juga.

Luka segera meremas tanganku dan menatapku berbinar-binar. "Itu hebat Miku! _Ganbatte!_" ujarnya menyemangatiku. Aku tersenyum kikuk dan obrolan kami meluncur begitu saja dan tak berhenti.

.

.

.

4 jam!

Itu yang kami butuhkan untuk sampai di Kyoto. Pantatku sudah kram. Aku sedikit merutuk kenapa sekolah tidak menyewa Shinkansen saja untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Kan hanya butuh waktu dua jam!

Kalau dengan bis belum macet, berhenti di pom bensin dan ke toilet. Dan membeli camilan. Dan belum lagi yang mabuk darat.

"Akhirnya kita tiba juga disini!" kataku pada akhirnya. Aku melemparkan pandanganku pada lingkungan di sekelilingku. Kyoto jelas berbeda dengan Tokyo, dan aku bersyukur aku disini. Udaranya lebih asri dibanding Tokyo, penduduknya sedikit lebih santai dibanding di Tokyo dan… sedikit tenang dibanding Tokyo. Sejauh mata memandang aku mampu melihat turis-turis yang berasal dari Amerika, Inggris, Prancis, jermas, dan lainnya.

Lumayanlah. Cuci mata.

Penginapan kami untuk satu minggu ke depan bernama Hanakiya. Penginapan yang bergaya Jepang Kuno. Setelah kami masuk ke aulanya yang benar-benar seperti aula Jepang Kuno, _sensei_ membagi kunci kamar kami dan kami dipersilahkan untuk menaruh barang-barang kami di kamar dan beristirahat selama setengah jam.

Aku mendapat kamar bernomor 201 dengan Luka. Setelah aku menaruh koperku du sudut ruangan, aku segera tiduran di _tatami_ dan menghembuskan napas. Aku tersenyum.

Akhirnya! Aku sampai! Kegairahan menyelimutiku lagi. Aku menatap Luka yang ikut tidur-tiduran di sebelahku. "Ini menyenangkan sekali," kataku antusias. Dia mendengus geli.

"Kita bahkan belum pergi ke salah satu situs bersejarah, belum berfoto-foto, belum makan malan dengan makanan khas Kyoto, belum melanggar jam malam, dan kau sudah menganggap ini menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu aku," balasku. Dia tertawa makin keras.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Hatsune Miku, yang selalu bisa bahagia dengan hal sekecil apapun," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin berjalan sebentar di sekitar penginapan. Kau mau ikut?" tawarku. Luka menggeleng.

"Aku masih ingin meluruskan pinggang. Kau saja," tolaknya. AKu mengangguk dan dengan semangat aku keluar kamar dan memulai 'petualangan' mengelilingi penginapan Hanakiya.

Hanakiya seperti hotel Jepang pada umumnya. Tidak terlalu besar juga tidak kecil. Sedanglah. Pas untuk satu angkatan. Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang Hanakiya dan menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang cukup terawat.

Berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga beraneka ragam dan warna tumbuh subur dan terawat. Lalu di tengah taman ada sebuah kolam kecil dan dihiasi sebuah air mancur. Aku melangkah menuju kolam tersebut dan ternyata airnya jernih. Aku mampu melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang dikuncir dua. Lalu ada juga beberapa ikan koi dan ikan mas di kolam tersebut.

Aku benar-benar bahagia dan berdebar-debar sebelum sebuah suara menghancurkan seluruh momen bahagia itu.

"Yo! Fans terberatku," sapa Kaito dan aku harus menahan keinginanku untuk mendorongnya ke dalam kolam.

"Kau ini suka sekali merusak momen bahagia seseorang ya," kataku kesal. Aku berkacak pinggang mengamatinya berjalan mendekat kearahku dengan cengiran jail di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganku," katanya narsis. Dia berdiri di depanku di samping kolam.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali mendorongmu ke kolam," kataku menahan amrah untuk kesekian kalinya. Belum ada satu hari namun dia sudah membuatku sangat kesal.

Dia tertawa sinis. "Kau ini ternyata modus juga ya," katanya. Dan, aku segera mendorongnya ke dalam kolam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" katanya kesal, marah, dan geram ketika dia sudah sukses menjadi salah satu penghuni kolam ikan tersebut.

Tawaku pecah tak terkendali. Aku tertawa sampai perutku kram dan sakit. Sampai aku kehabisan napas dan sampai aku tak tahu apakah aku menangis atau tertawa. Intinya aku puas.

"Selamat bergabung di Komunitas Kolam Kyoto, Kaito," kataku sambil melambai dan berniat meninggalkannya. Namun…

GREB!

BYUUR!

Aku dingin dan basah. Aku diam sejenak berusaha mencerna keadaan beberapa detik sebelum keadaan ini.

Aku menertawakan Kaito, berjalan menjauh, Kaito menarikku dan aku terjatuh. Dan sekarang cowok menyebalkan di sebelahku ini tertawa keras. Aku ingin mengambil batu kali dan menimpuknya.

"KAU…!" geramku marah. Sialan!

"HAHAHAHAHA! Astaga kau tak perlu berkorban sedemikian rupa untuk berendam di kolam ikan bersamaku Miku!" ejeknya di tengah tawa lepasnya.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" tanyaku gereget. Dia masih tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ya, ya. Kau benar. Ini gara-garamu! Tapi sekarang aku yakin bahwa kau ingin modus kepadaku dengan cara mendorongku seperti ini!" ejeknya. Aku mulai menciprati air tepat di wajahnya dan ku dorong lagi ia hingga sepenuhnya terbenam di kolam.

Lalu aku naik dari kolam dan aku rasa hari ini aku sedang sial.

Mengapa?

Gakupo sedang berdiri diambang taman menonton kami berdua. Ekspresinya tak jelas antara geli, penasaran dan ingin tertawa.

TUHAN TOLONG CABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG JUGA!

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Gakupo menahan tawa. Aku tak sanggup berpikir, dan (dengan bodoh) hanya melongo. Sadaar, apa yang kulakukan hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri lebih jauh dan membuat imej-ku hancur berkeping-keping di depan Gakupo, aku kabur ke kamarku.

.

.

.

Luka terkejut ketika melihatku basah kuyup dan bau kolam ketika masuk ke kamar kami. Wajahku panas dingin dan rasanya ingin mengis. Kakiku lemas dan bahkan aku tak mampu menggerakkan sendi-sendi ku. Tanpa banyak bicara Luka mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai basah seperti ini? Kau kebelet berenang ya?" tanyanya penasaran dan prihatin.

"Kaito sialan! Aku benar-benar benci cowok itu!" gumamku geram.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Luka penasaran.

Selama aku menceritakan, Luka berusaha menjaga wajahnya agar tetap datar dan tidak menertawiku.

"Hentikan itu dan tertawalah!" bentakku pada akhirnya.

"Pffft! _Gomenasai_ Miku… Tapi, tidakkah kau dan Kaito sangat kompak?" tanya Luka sambil mengeringkan rambutku. Aku terpaksa mengganti bajuku dengan yang lain. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah kau berpikiran seperti itu!" bentakku lagi. Luka menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Lalu ceritamu belum selesai," lanjut Luka.

Aku mengerang. Bagian selanjutnya adalah bagian yang ingin kuhilangkan dari memori otakku. Aku jadi ingin mengulang waktu dan mengganti adegan memalukan itu dengan hal lain. Intinya aku malu sekali.

"Dunia memanggil Hatsune Miku!" Luka berseru keras, dan aku tersentak. Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya Dunia sudah memanggilmu," ejek Luka. Aku berdecak.

"Diamlah dan jangan menambah masalah!" kataku keras dan setegah jam berlalu dengan cepat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa malas kemana-mana.

Luka berdecak. "Kau tak bisa seperti ini! Astaga, apa karena kau diceburkan ke dalam kolam membuat semangatmu surut?" Luka berkata sebal. Tapi dia tidak mengerti permasalahannya!

"Tapi GAKUPO MELIHATNYA!" aku nyaris berteriak histeris. Luka mematung sejenak.

"Gakupo… apa…?" tanya Luka perlahan.

Aku mendengus kasar. "Gakupo melihatnya! Gakupo melihat ketika keadaanku sedang kacau dan berantakan. Ia melihatku sedang melongo seperti orang bego karena terkejut akan kedatangannya!" jelasku cepat dan terengah-engah.

Luka masih bergeming dan sedetik kemudian, pipinya berubah merah dan matanya berbinar.

"Hentikan itu! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kaito kalau menertawakanku!" bentakku gusar. Aku mengacak-acak rambut yang baru saja disisir oleh Luka.

"Tamat sudah! Gakupo pasti akan menertawaiku dan dia tak akan melihatku seperti dulu lagi," kataku hampir menangis.

"Astaga Miku! Apa jatuh ke kolam membuat otakku bergeser dari tempatnya? Gakupo tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Lagipula aku rasa dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu," ujar Luka berusaha menenangkanku.

Mungkin ia benar. Aku terlalu berlebihan.

Aku memantapkan tekadku. Jangan biarkan cowok bernama Shion Kaito itu merusak darmawisata yang kutunggu-tunggu!

**To Be Continued**

**Hai, hai haiiiiiiii!**

**Ini fict kedua Audry di Fandom Vocaloid lho...**

**Huehehehehehe...**

**Ya ampun... Audry nge-posting cerita ini saat besoknya ada remedial matematika (garis singgung irisan kerucut, Hubungan dua garis dan irisan dua lingkaran memang menyebalkan)**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Dan Audry sedang gak mood buat belajar...!**

**Dan...**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini merupakan salah satu request dari seorang reviewer..**

**Hai, Mikunegi-chan...**

**And, dari pada Audry mlah bacod gak jelas, **

**Last Word...**

**RnR Please...**


	2. Jam Luang Darmawisata

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Chapter 2 : Waktu Luang Darmawisata**

Hari pertama darmawisata kami mengunjungi Kiyomizu-dera. Dari Hanakiya kami cukup berjalan selama 5 menit dan sampai pada sebuah kuil besar yang mengagumkan.

Kiyomizu-dera merupakan kuil Budha kuno, yang dibangun pada tahun 798 dan sudah 10 kali mengalami kerusakan atau terbakar akibat perang atau bencana alam. Di belakang kuil utama terdapat kuil Jishu-jinja yang disebut dengan Dewa Perjodohan, dan di depan kuil terdapat 2 batu yang sering disebut "Batu Buta" dan "Batu Peramal Cinta".

Kuil itu bahkan lebih besar dari yang pernah kulihat di majalah _Travelling._ Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan benar-benar menginjakkan kakiku di kuil bersejarah ini. _Sugoi nee…_

"Bernapas Miku, bernapas!" bisik Luka tepat di telingaku. Aku segera tersadar bahwa sedari tadi aku menahan napas. Aku menatap Luka dan nyengir gugup. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku dan teman-temanku sedang sibuk berfoto untuk mengabadikan momen berharga itu.

Lalu IA, teman sekelasku yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna abu-abu kecoklatan memanggilku dan Luka untuk berfoto bersama. Kami berjalan ke arah IA dan ia meminta seorang turis yang lewat untuk memfoto kami bertiga.

IA adalah seorang gadis berwajah lumayan cantik dengan sikap yang sedikit tomboi. Hari ini saja ia memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang yang pendek (bagian bawahnya tidak menutupi pinggulnya), dan salah satu bahu bajunya melorot. Lalu dipadu dengan rok rimple _mini_ berwarna pink yang kontras dengan atasannya. Ia memakai _stocking_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna putih. Kesan lolita _gothic_ yang manis.

"Kirimkan foto ini ke E-mail-ku nanti," pesanku sebelum aku dan Luka berjalan memasuki bagian dalam kuil tersebut.

Di dalamnya sama menakjubkannya seperti di luar. Nuansa kuil dan religi terasa kuat dan nyata sekali. Luka beberapa kali mengabadikan foto kami dan kami terkadang berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi megahnya kuil Budha ini.

"Hei, ayo kita lihat 'Batu Buta' yang ada di kuil ini," ajakku sambil menarik tangan Luka ke belakang kuil.

Kami berjalan sekitar 100 meter ke belakang kuil dan disanalah kami menemukan dua batu besar. Sebenarnya jika dilihat sepintas tak ada yang istimewa dari batu tersebut. Hanya dua bongkah batu besar yang makan tempat dan tak ada aksesoris yang membuatnya menarik perhatian.

Namun sebenarnya inilah tujuan para turis dan penduduk lokal datang kemari. Batu itu.

Konon kabarnya menurut penduduk setempat dengan menutup mata berjarak 100 meter kita berjalan menuju batu buta tersebut dengan menutup mata atau memejamkan mata dan sampai tepat di depan batu buta, maka keinginan kita akan tercapai. Dan untuk menguji kesetiaan hati pada pasangan, kita dapat mencoba batu peramal cinta, caranya tetap sama dengan memejamkan mata, namun bila arah kaki kita tidak tepat menuju batu peramal cinta atau melenceng jauh maka hati kita masih memikirkan orang lain.

"Jadi ini yang disebut 'Batu Buta'," gumam Luka sambil menyentuh halus batu keramat itu. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Katanya keinginan kita bisa tercapai ya?" Luka beretorik sendiri. Aku bergumam sendiri dan menyentuh batu itu.

Jujur saja, tak ada yang istimewa dari batu itu. Bahkan teksturnya seperti batu. Permukaannya kasar seperti batu. Sedingin batu, namun aku tetap menyukai batu itu.

Luka lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari batu itu menuju padaku. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh selidik. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum cerah.

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Gakupo disini?" pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana namun sangat kompleks jika kujawab.

Pertanyaannya seperti bor yang langsung membuat hatiku mencelos seketika. Luka measih menatapku tajam namun kilatan jail terpancar di mata indahnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan pandangaku menemukan Kaito dan Meiko yang sedang berjalan berdua. Pacaran. Aku memalingkan wajah lagi dan tertarik pada sebuah pohon tua yang sekarat. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai pohon tua yang sekarat.

"Miku, aku benar 'kan?" tanya Luka mendesakku. Aku tak menjawabnya. Lagipula itu pertanyaan retorik, untuk apa dijawab?

Aku mendecak. "Itu retorik," ujarku malas dan malu. Dia menahan gelak tawa yang tersendat di tenggorokan dan masih mengamatiku.

"Itu bukan retorik. Itu pertanyaan. Jika itu retorik, maka akan bermakna ambigu. Aku ingin penjelasan dan jawaban," jawabnya santai. Ukh! Jangan mendesakku disaat seperti ini dong!

Aku mendesah pasrah. "Iya," gumamku malu. Aku menunduk dan menatap sepatu bututku yang masih setengah basah akibat insiden Kaito menceburkanku ke kolam.

"Apa? Apa yang 'Iya'?" tanya Luka lagi dengan wajah polos. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan 'Iya'!" geramku tertahan. Luka tersenyum jail dan menggenggam tanganku.

"_Ganbatte_ Miku," seru Luka. Aku tersenyum. Dia memang sahabatku yang mendukung semua kegiatan dan hal yang kulakukan.

"_Arigatou_ Luka," jawabku. Lalu kami tersenyum satu sama lain untuk memberi semangat.

Tak lama setelahnya _sensei_ memanggil kami berkumpul di depan kuil dan kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

Kami makan siang di Otsuka, salah satu restoran favorit di Kyoto. Aku dan Luka dan beberapa teman- temanku duduk dalam satu meja. Kami memesan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman.

Aku hanya memesan Kaisekiryōri, Makanan jamuan pesta di rumah makan tradisional Jepang (_ryōtei_) yang dinikmati sambil minum sake. Namun karena kami semua tidak diperbolehakan meminum sake, akhirnya aku memesan _ocha_ hangat pengganti sake. Oke, aku tahu. Jauh.

"Mmm… _Oishi.._" desahku saat makanan itu meluncur turun ke kerongkonganku.

Maklum sejak tadi pagi aku belum makan, hanya memakan setangkup roti dan saat diperjalanan aku menghabiskan bento buatan ibuku. Makanya aku bersyukur bisa darmawisata sekaligus wisata kuliner seperti ini.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Miku," kata Teto sambil melempar serbet kearah wajahku. Aku nyengir dan mengambil serbet itu untuk mengelap wajahku yang berlumuran saus.

"Hehehe," tawaku gugup. Luka dan Teto hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, sementara IA, See U dan Sukone Tei hanya tertawa dan sedikit berkomentar tentang restoran ataupun darmawisata kali ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Kyoto," kata Teto dan aku mengiyakan. "Ternyata Kyoto lebih mengagumkan dibanding berita atau foto yang selama ini kulihat," lanjutnya sambil memandangi seluruh restoran ini.

"Asal jangan kau buat para turis kabur dari Kyoto karena mu Teto," timpal See U dan kami semua tergelak. Teto memberenggut namun sedetik kemudian ia melempari See Uu dengan gumpalan tisu.

"Ih! Jijik!" kata See U sambil mengambil tisu itu dengan gerakan tangan jijik. Kami mendesah. Dia memang gadis pencinta kebersihan.

See U merupakan blasteran antara Jepang dan Korea. Wajahnya imut dan kebiasaannya adalah memakai bando berbentuk kuping kucing berwarna hitam yang entah kenapa terasa pas di wajahnya. Ia berambut pirang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang. Hari ini ia memakai gaun berkerah dan tanpa lengan berwarna jingga. Lalu dipadu dengan _stocking_ putih dan sepatu phantopel berwarna jingga juga. Ia memakai parfum wangi jeruk.

"Ah! Aku lupa bahwa See U merupakan _Queen of Clean_ di sekolah kita," desah Teto berlebihan. Kami kembali tergelak dan kali ini See U ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari kedua darmawisata kami mengunjungi Fushimi Inari Taisha**, **Terletak di kaki Gunung Inari, lorong jalan menuju pintu masuk ini merupakan simbol pembawa keberuntungan. Ribuan _gate_ dengan warna merah terang mengiringi perjalan di sepanjang lorong.

Kami sekelas berfoto di depan gerbang dan karena Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku saat ini, aku berdiri di sebelah Gakupo saat berfoto.

Mati-matian aku menahan diri agar tidak terlonjak senang dan mendiamkan jantungku yang bertalu-talu dengan hebat. Saat ia berdiri disebelahku, pundak kami menempel, dan itu sukses membuatku terbang melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Aku pasti akan menyimpan foto ini seumur hidupku.

Sungguh.

Hari ketiganya kami mengunjugi Byōdō-in (Uji city),Bangunan ini terletak hanya 30 menit dari kota Kyoto. Bangunan utamanya dikenal dengan nama _Phoenix._

Dan, kami baru mendapat waktu luang di hari keempat darmawisata setelah kami capek mengunjugi Arashiyama.

Luka tiduran di tatami dan aku sedari tadi dilema oleh teleponku. Luka menatapku dan dia bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku meremas telepon genggamku dengan gugup. "Luka, aku bingung. Apa aku harus menyatakannya atau tidak," jawabku jujur. Disaat seperti ini yang paling tepat adalah jujur.

Luka bangun dari tempat tidurya dan menatapku. "Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu jika tindakanmu ini benar dan tak akan ada penyesalan Miku," ucap Luka serius. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat dan mencoba mencari sinar jail yang biasanya selalu terpancar dari matanya, namun aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau benar. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang sudah kupendam selama hampir tiga tahun," gumamku untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri. Luka mengangguk menyetujui.

Aku menatap lagi layar teleponku yang sudah gelap dan mengangguk mantap. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku. Aku harus menemui Gakupo dan menyatakannya!

Menghela napas sejenak, aku mencari nama Gakupo di layar teleponku. Setelah bimbang sejenak dan ragu, aku menekan tombol _dialing_ dan… tersambunglah teleponku dengannya.

Jeda yang cukup lama membuatku resah, namun tak lama kemudian Gakupo menjawab teleponku.

"_Moshi-moshi_," katanya diseberang sana. Aku gugup setengah mati.

"_M-Moshi-moshi_ Gakupo," balasku dan kusadari suaraku sedikit serak. Ini pertama kalinya aku menelepon Gakupo dan aku gugup.

"Miku? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku menatap Luka dan ia mengangguk. Aku mengangguk dan mengumpulkan tekad.

"Aku… bisakah kita bertemu di 'Batu Buta' di Kiyomizu-dera?" tanyaku pelan. Aku mendapati jeda yang cukup lama sebelum ia menjawab.

"Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Jam lima sore ini. Bisa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Bisa." Jawaban itu membuatku melayang ke langit ketujuh. HOREEEEEE!

"B-Baik, aku akan menunggu," ujarku girang dan mengakhiri percakapan singkat kami.

Aku menatap Luka yang berseri-seri dan aku mulai tertawa. Kami berdua mulai tertawa. Sangat keras.

.

.

.

Jam setengah lima aku mulai mandi dan bersiap. Luka berkata bahwa ia ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar Hanakiya dan aku mengiyakan. Namun sampai aku selesai mandi ia belum kembali.

Aku tidak khawatir, namun aku mengirimnya pesan suara yang bunyinya "aku pergi duluan ke Kiyomizu-dera. Jika kau menerima pesan ini tolong hubungiku lagi."

Dan dengan memantapkan hati, aku keluar dari kamar.

**To be Continued**

**Oke, Audry sudah menyusun rencana tersendiri...**

**AKAN MENYELESAIKAN CHAPTER DEPAN, DAN DEPANNYA LAGI SECEPAT MUNGKIN SEBELUM SATU MINGGU PENUH AKAN ULANGAN DAN TUGAS DATANG MENEROR DAN MENGANCAM UNTUK DIKERJAKAN**

**So, Audry mungkin akan update kilat...**

**Karena...**

**Mungkin minggu ini minggu terakhir Audry bisa membuka Laptop dengan tenang, bebas, tanpa beban, dan tanpa embel-embel 'mengerjakan tugas'**

**Maklum, begini nasib anak SMA kelas 2 Jurusan IPA.**

**Hiks...**

**Lalu, sekarang...**

**WAKTUNYA MEMBALAS PARA REVIEWER!**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**_CelestyaRegalyana_ **

Kaito memang narsis... HAHAHAHA! Ini udah lanjut, jadi... JANGAN MAKAN AKU(?)

_**Hay Anime14 **_

Ini udah lanjut... Nanti anda akan mengerti apa maksud dari "Childhood"

**_SyifaCute_**

Cerita ini emang keren!(Kepedean-ditimpuk pake batu). Ini udah lanjut...

**Intinya, Audry berterima kasih banget buat yang udah nge-review...**

**Audry udah Hiatus lama banget... Hampir empat bulan... **

**Jadi...**

**COME BACK HOMEEEE!**

**Last Word...**

**RnR Please...**


	3. Kenyataan yang Pahit

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Chapter 3: Kenyataan yang Pahit**

Aku memakai kaos berwarna krem muda dan dilapisi oleh sweater rajutan tangan berwarna merah muda marun yang dibagian lehernya sedikit tebal dan rumit untuk rajutan tangan. Lalu aku memakai jeans panjang tipe pensil dan seperti biasa, sepatu kets.

Rambut hijau lautku yang panjang kubiarkan tergerai dan hanya dikepang kecil di salah satu sisi dan aku sengaja menyematkan bando berwarna putih.

Dan, ketika aku melangkah menuju Kiyomizu-dera, aku berusaha meminimalisasi rasa gugup dan takut yang berkemah untuk sementara waktu di hatiku.

Lima menit kemudian, aku sampai di Kiyomizu-dera dan rasa gelisah dan mual mendera di perutku. Perutku melilit dan berbagai asumsi melayang di atas kepalaku.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Gakupo? Apa ia akan menolak? Apa ia akan menerima?(kuharap iya).

Aku berjalan menuju kuil dan terus berjalan lurus ke belakang kuil. Dan, ketika jarak itu masih 100 meter, aku melihat siluet dua orang. Hatiku mencelos, namun aku menahannya. Aku berjalan 50 meter, dan hatiku seperti dibanting menuju tanah dengan keras.

Luka dan Gakupo sedang berciuman.

"Eh?" tanpa sadar aku bersuara seperti itu. Hatiku seperti diremas keras dan ditikam berulang kali.

Luka yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangatiku dalam mengejar sosok Gakupo sedang berciuman mesra di depan 'Batu Buta'.

Mereka sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku dan melepaskan ciuman mesra itu. Aku menatap Luka yang tampak gelagapan dan panik dan tak mau bertemu pandang dengnku. Gakupo tampak panik namun ia dengan segera mampu mengatur wajahnya dengan netral.

"Miku, jadi ada apa?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya aku tak terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Mataku bahkan tak fokus pada Gakupo, melainkan dengan sahabat yang sudah hampir 3 tahun menjadi sandaranku.

"…Luka…?" gumamku tak percaya. Namun ia masih tak melihatku dan itu membuat dadaku sangat sakit. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terasa kelu di bibirku. Dia menunduk memandang tanah dan bersembunyi di belakang Gakupo.

Wajahnya merona dan malu. Namun juga ada rasa bersalah.

Aku jadi mengerti satu hal.

Aku tak mampu berpikir, dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Saliva pun terasa pahit saat kutelan dan napasku tercekat.

"Miku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo berjalan mendekatiku.

Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Yang kulihat adalah sahabatku berciuman dengan orang yang kusuka! Mana bisa aku baik-baik saja! Namun sekali lagi, kalimat panjang itu tercekat di tenggorokanku.

"…ah… Maaf, aku lupa ada barang yang tertinggal. Dah," kataku sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan Gakupo yang meneriaki namaku sekali.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, aku akan senang kalau dia berteriak memanggil namaku, namun keadaannya sekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang kuharapkan dan terlalu jauh dengan bayanganku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari hingga napasku sesak dan kakiku hampir copot dibuatnya. Aku tak kembali ke Hanakiya dan malah berlari ke sebuah jalan setapak yang menuju sebuah kuil terpencil dan kuno. Saat aku mulai berlari dari 'Batu Buta' air mataku tumpah tak terbendung.

Aku berhenti berlari ketika jantung dan paru-paru menjerit agar aku memberinya istirahat. Aku bernapas pendek-pendek dan menyedot ingus yang sempat ingin keluar. Jantungku berdetak keras dan cepat, namun aku tak peduli. Keringatku bercucuran sampai aku merasa pengap padahal ini adalah musim gugur.

Aku tak mampu berpikir rasional mengapa itu semua terjadi. Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu jika sahabat yang selalu mendukungmu dalam menggapai cinta seseorang dan sekaang ia sedang berciuman mesra dengan orang yang kau sukai!

Energiku sudah terkuras habis akibat berlari dan nangis, jadi pada akhirnya aku hanya berjalan gontai menuju kuil kecil yang berada di jalan setapak komplek Hanakiya ini.

Posisi kuil ini cukup tinggi, malah sebenarnya kuil ini termasuk berada di dataran tinggi. Di ujung kuil terdapat pagar setinggi pinggang yang menjadi pembatas agar orang tahu bahwa di bawah kuil ini merupakan kota Kyoto.

Aku memandang hampa kota Kyoto dari balik pagar kuil tersebut. Sekarang sudah jam setengah enam sore, dan jika perasaanku bagus aku pasti akan senang sekali menyaksikan sunset dari sini, namun sayang, lagi-lagi perasaanku sedang kacau. Jadi, tak ada perasaan senang atau bahagia saat aku melihat pemandangan di balik pagar pembatas ini.

"Ukh…" aku merintih. Kakiku seolah berubah menjadi jeli dan aku berjongkok sambil memeluk lutut. Ah… menyedihkan sekali aku ini.

"Hiks… Hiks…" tangisku mulai bersuara. Aku ingin meredamnya namun tak mampu.

"_BAKAAAAA! BAKAAAAA!_" akhirnya aku malah teriak selantang mungkin dari kuil tersebut. Kata orang, teriaklah sekeras mungkin untuk menurunkan amarahmu, dan sekarang aku sedang melakukannya.

"_BAKAAAAAAA! BAKAAAAAA!_" teriakku lagi. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai ritual ini.

"_BAKAAA-_"

"_Urusai baka!_" suara interupsi itu membuatku berhenti berteriak. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Kaito sedang menatapku jengkel. Aku melotot melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku kasar padanya. Bahkan ketika suasana hatiku sedang buruk, Shion Kaito ada disini untuk memperburuk suasana.

Ia berdecak malas. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku _baka!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila," katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia memakai kemeja biru laut dan celana jeans biru dingker dan tak lupa syal birunyasellau melilit lehernya.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Itu hakku," geramku. Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu itu juga hakku untuk bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa ada interupsi berupa teriakan cempreng dari seseorang yang baru patah hati," katanya malas. Aku semakin menatapnya sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Kaito. Jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulut dan enyah," ataku rendah sambil menatap tajamnya.

Dia mendengus. "Enyah? Aku yang pertama kali menemukan tempat ini, dan sekarang kau mengusirku?" tanyanya lagi. Retorik.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha menghitung sampai sepuluh. Jangan marah, jangan marah. Tahan emosi, tahan emosi. Aku mendengar dia mengehla napas mengalah.

"Haah… sudahlah… Tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu jika perasaanmu sedang buruk. Tidak asyik," katanya acuh dan dia berjalan melewatiku dan mengamati langit senja Kyoto.

Aku menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit senja Kyoto. Seharusnya langit itu terlihat cantik. Berkilau, dan megah. Namun aku tak mampu merasakan dan mendeskripsikan waarna langit itu. Hanya satu kata yan berputar di kepalaku saat ini. Sakit.

Aku memegang dada tempat jantungku bersemayam dan mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya. Normal, namun terasa sakit. Nyeri. Sekali.

"Oh, lihat! Mataharinya mulai turun," seru Kaito dan aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada langit sore Kyoto.

Kaito benar, langit Kyoto saat _sunset_ memang cantik, apalagi jika mengamatinya dari tempat yang tinggi. Aku terpesona sesaat dan mengamati indahnya _sunset_ di kuil kecil ini.

Aku menoleh pada Kaito dan saat itu ia sedang melihatku. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang menyebalkan dan entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak menggubrisnya. Mungkin karena aku tak ada mood sama sekali.

"Aku khawatir suatu saat nanti bibirmu akan miring seperti itu terus," kataku datar. Dia terkekeh singkat.

"Kalaupun itu terjadi setidaknya masih banyak _fans-_ku diseluruh negeri yang menunggu cintaku ini," balasnya narsis.

Astaga! Bahkan di keadaan seperti inipun ia masih bisa bernarsis ria! Cowok menyebalkan! Namun aku benar-benar tak berselera untuk meanggapi kenarsisannya saat ini.

"Astaga! Apa kau tak lelah terus-menerus berkata seperti itu? Tidakkah kau mempunyai cermin di rumahmu? Kasihan sekali," desahku sok dramatis.

"Kau juga seharusnya melihat tampangmu yang acak-acakan di cermin," tambahnya. Aku melotot padanya.

"Hentikan ini," kataku lelah. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, aku memalingkan wajah dan menatap lagi langit yang sudah berubah menjadi biru tua bersemburat jingga tua.

Lalu keheningan panjang melanda diantara kami.

Dan, aku pun menyadari, bahwa ini pertama kalinya kami berdua seperti ini tanpa adanya argumentasi, pertengkaran-pertengkaran tak penting antara kami berdua. Pertama kali sejak enam tahun lalu. Sejak kami kelas 1 SMP.

Kami diam seperti ini selama beberapa menit, dan aku memang sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membuka percakapan. Aku mendengar Kaito mendesah.

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh rupanya. Ayo kita kembali," ajak Kaito, namun aku bergeming dan menggeleng. Dari ekor mataku aku melihatnya menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku tak mau kembali ke penginapan," gumamku murung. Aku tak mau kembali ke Hanakiya dan bertemu dengan Luka dan Gakupo. Aku tak mau kembai ke Hanakiya dan mengetahui bahwa Luka satu kamar denganku. Itu membuat hatiku tercabik lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bersama Meiko?" tambahku cepat-cepat.

Kaito mendesah. "Dia ingin pergi belanja di sekitar Kyoto, dan ketika aku ke kamarnya dia sudah tak ada lagi. Karena aku ditinggal maka aku menuju kuil ini untuk tidur siang. Sampai alarm dengan suara cempreng membangunkanku dari mimpi indah," jelas Kaito dengan intonasi santai namun mengandung sindiran untukku.

Aku mendengus kecil namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Karena: (1) aku sedang tidak mood membalas semua kenarsisannya, (2) berdebat dengannya sungguh makan hati.

"…kau… ada masalah?" tanya Kaito pelan dan dengan cepat aku menoleh padanya. Dia sedang mengamatiku dengan tatapan serius dan aku memalingkan wajah.

Aku menggeleng. "Dasar sok tahu," kataku berusaha membuat suara sekesal mungkin. Namun aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja membuat suara segusar mungkin.

Hening kembali.

"…kau… ditolak?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Kaito dan aku nyaris tersendak ludah sendiri.

Aku menatapnya gusar. "Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabanku lebih ketus dibanding yang kuinginkan. Kulihat ia terkejut namun dalam sekejab ia mampu membuat wajahnya netral lagi.

"Maaf," katanya setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Aku menoleh padanya dan sedikit terkejut. Tak biasanya dia meminta maaf padaku. Namun aku memakluminya dan menggeleng.

"_Daijoubu_."

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam tujuh kami kembali ke penginapan. Teman-teman kami sedang makan malam dan aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruang makan, dan aku tak menemukan sosok Luka dimanapun. Gakupo sedang makan bersama dengan teman-temannya dan mereka sednag tertawa bahagia.

Hatiku kembali nyeri menyaksikan senyum dan tawa Gakupo. Rasa lapar dan nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Aku tak berselera makan, dan akhirnya aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku terkejut melihat Luka sedang duduk diatas tatami dengan ekspresi serius. Aku bergeming di pintu kamar, sejenak memutuskan untuk masuk atau keluar dan tidur di kamar temanku yang lain. Namun aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

Kamar kami dilanda keheningan. Aku berjalan melewatinya dan berpura-pua sibuk menyusun baju dan merapikan isi koperku. Masih tak ada yang bersuara atau bergerak (kecuali aku yang berpura-pura).

"Miku…" Aku mendengar Luka membuka suaranya. Suaranya sedikit serak. Aku masih mengabaikannya. "Aku minta maaf," lanjutnya.

Aku hampir mendengus. Apa semua akan selesai dengan kau hanya meminta maaf? Aku ingin meneriakinya namun ku urungkan niat itu.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membohongimu," katanya lagi. Aku masih berpura-pura. "Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu yang berjuang keras menggapai Gakupo," imbuhnya.

Oke, sekarang aku tersulut.

"Tak tega? Jadi kau selama ini berteman denganku karena rasa 'tak tega'?" retorikku. Aku sekarang menghentikan aktivitas pura-puraku dan menatapnya tajam. Dia balas menatapku dan aku tak mampu dan tak mau menebak apa yang ada di dalam matanya.

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan begitu…"

"Oh, tentu saja bukan begitu! Semua orang yang berbohong pasti akan selalu bilang 'bukan begitu'! Memangnya mereka akan bilang apalagi?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan keinginan untuk menampar gadis dihadapanku ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti! Aku menyukai Gakupo dan kau tahu itu! Sementara dua jam yang lalu aku melihat kalian berdua berciuman. Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku," kataku sambil bersidekap dihadapannya. "Sejak kapan kalian mulai pacaran?" tanyaku tajam.

Dia menunduk dan mendesah. "Dua bulan yang lalu," jawabnya.

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Aku bisa menjelaskan…"

"Hentikan. Hentikan. Kau membohongiku. Kau bilang kau akan selalu mendukungku untuk mendapatkan Gakupo dan apa yang kudapat disini? Pengkhianatan! Tak tahukah kau sakitnya ketik kau dikhianati oleh orang terdekatmu?" Aku menatapnya lekat.

Raut wajah Luka berubah. "Mendukungmu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku selalu mendukungmu sedari awal! Aku selalu menyarankanmu untuk segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat, namun apa? Kau yang selalu menundanya! Kau yang selalu tak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu, dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Apa salahnya orang berpacaran?" tanya Luka sambil mendengus.

"Kau tahu aku suka padanya!"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi bukti kuatnya adalah KAU TIDAK BERPACARAN DENGANNYA! Dan kau tak berhak melarangku berpacaran dengannya!" ujar Luka tajam. Kalimatnya barusan langsung menusuk tepat ke ulu hatiku. "Kau terlalu pengecut untuk cintamu sendiri! Kau terlalu penakut akan reaksi yang diberikannya! Kau terlalu… lemah dalam masalah ini!" lanjut Luka. Dia terlihat marah dan tersingung sekarang.

Aku ingin membalas semua perkataan menyakitkan yang diucapkan Luka, namun lidahku terasa kelu dan aku bahkan tak mampu bernapas dengan baik. Mataku terasa panas dan perih. Dalam penglihatanku yang mulai memburam, aku mengamati sosok Luka yang berderap menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar kami.

Dan, bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibanting, air mataku jatuh.

**To Be Continued**

**Nah, sesuai janji Audry update cepet..**

**No comment**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**CelestyaRegalyana**

Chapter ini menjelaskan semuanya! (Sebenernya hanya perasaan Gakupo dan Luka sih)

**Last Word...**

**RnR Please...**


	4. Melanggar Jam Malam

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Chapter 4 : Melanggar Jam Malam **

Luka tidak tidur di kamar kami. Aku berasumsi ia tidur di kamar Teto atau IA malam ini lagipula aku tak akan bisa tidur jika ia satu kamar denganku.

Aku mendesah sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar tempatku menginap. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan aku juga tidak mau tidur. Kamarku sepi sekali, dan aku mendengar suara berisik dan tawa dari kamar lain. Paradoks!

Otakku sibuk mengenang memori setengah jam yang lalu. Memori ketika Luka marah dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha mengusir memori menyebalkan itu dari otakku namun semakin aku memejamkan mata, semakin jelas memori itu berputar di otakku.

Aku menggeram kesal dan frustasi.

Kenapa? Kenapa Luka dan Gakupo? Kenapa Luka tidak memberitahuku jika ia berpacaran dengan Gakupo? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan sejenis itu berputar terus-menerus di dalam kepalaku sampai aku tak sanggup berpikir karena rasa pusing yang melanda kepalaku. Aku berdecak dan akhirnya menyerah.

Aku bangkit dari tatami tempatku tiduran dan membuka jendela kamar yang ku tempati. _Dan_ Luka, namun ia tak akan tidur disini malam ini.

Semilir angin langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap tempatku berada. Aku duduk di pinggir jendela dan memejamkan mata. Jika seperti ini aku ingin sekali memohon, meminta, bahkan mengemis sekalipun akan kulakukan pada angin malam agar ia membawa jauh-jauh semua perasaan gundah, sedih, kecewa, marah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Kalau bisa sekalian dia membawa pergi kenangan dan perasaanku ini.

"Haaah…" Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas.

"Kata orang jika kau menghela napas artinya kau membuang sebuah kebahagian," kata sebuah suara yang familier dan sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget hampir jatuh.

Aku mendelik pada sumber suara, "kau ini suka sekali membuat orang jantungan ya," kataku berdecak pada Kaito. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman jail dan tengil seperti biasanya.

Dia tergelak. "Kau saja yang mudah kaget. Ah, aku tahu. Kau sedang memikirkan aku ya?" godanya dengan suara yang membuat perutku mulas. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Astaga! Aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan supaya mata hatimu yang rabun diterangkan," desahku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sok prihatin.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Sebenarnya kau ingin berdoa agar kau bisa menjadi pacarku 'kan?" tanyanya narsis.

Aku mengerang tertahan. "Kau ini menyusui pada mahluk amfibi ya saat masih bayi?" sindirku.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu yang pecicilan?" tanyanya. Aku mendesah tertahan.

"Aku capek sekali hari ini. Berbicara denganmu saja membuat semangatku habis terkuras," desahku malas. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada bingkai jendela dan menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Di Tokyo aku jarang sekali bisa melihat bintang. Lampu-lampu bangunan sudah menyelimuti kota Tokyo dan membuat bintang pun minder untuk muncul. Tapi di Kyoto aku bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas.

"Kau suka melihat bintang?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan mengangguk. Aku mendengar dia mendesah. "Kau ingin melihat bintang dengan lebih jelas?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku menatapnya penasaran. Aku memandang lurus ke matanya dan menemukan kilatan semangat yang liar. Darahku berdesir cepat untuk sesaat. "Bukankah disini kelihatan?" tanyaku balik. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau ingin melihat bintang tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menatapnya curiga.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Dia berdecak berlebihan.

"Astaga! Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku dulu sebelum kau bertanya padaku?" katanya. Aku menghela napas tak sabar.

"Aku harus tahu dulu apa rencanamu baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," kataku mendebatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Lagipula aku sudah bertanya dari tadi," debatnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bisakah kau tidak membuatku penasaran?" tanyaku jengkel pada akhirnya.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kaito balik. Aku menggeram.

"Baiklah. Aku mengakui bahwa aku memang ingin melihat bintang. Puas? Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," kataku.

"Baik. Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat bintang," jawab Kaito. Aku melongo. Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, namun masih mempelajari kilatan di balik matanya. Aku berusaha mencari kilatan jail yang biasanya selalu bertengger di balik bola matanya ketika ia berbicara denganku, namun kali ini aku tidak menemukannya.

"Apa… kau serius?" tanyaku perlahan.

Kaito mendesah dramatis. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku serius Hatsune Miku," katanya dan dia memanggilku lengkap dengan margaku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku sesaat seolah berjengit namun kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Dia tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"Bagus. Ayo kita melihat bintang," ajaknya semangat. Aku mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Melihat bintang? Kapan? Dimana?" tanyaku bingung. Bukankah kami sudah melihat bintang?

"Kau tahu kuil tempatmu berteriak seperti orang gila? Ku dengar disana tempat yang bagus untuk melihat bintang," usul Kaito. Aku menaikkan alisku. Janutngku berdebar. Adrenalinku terpacu.

"Maksudmu kita akan melanggar jam malam?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk antusias. Adrenalinku sekarang benar-benar terpacu. Tiga kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Melanggar Jam Malam. Melanggar Jam malam. Melanggar Jam Malam.

"Kedengarannya seru," ujarku jujur. Senyumnya makin berkembang. Dia menatapku lekat.

"Jadi…?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku melirik pintu kamarku yang tertutup rapat. Perasaan bimbang menyelimutiku.

"Bagaimana kalau…"

"Tidak akan ketahuan selama kau tidak bertindak ceroboh," potong Kaito. Aku menatapnya ragu. Dia mendengus dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Taruh saja futon-mu di tempat biasa kau tidur. Selama kita pergi tak bersuara tak akan ada yang tahu. Kalaupun _sensei_ masuk, mereka tak akan benar-benar mengecek," jelas Kaito.

Aku mengangguk. "Kedengarannya rancu," kataku jujur.

"Memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan dibutuhkan perjuangan yang setimpal 'kan?" kata Kaito sambil menggidikkan bahu.

"Aku tak menyangka, seorang Shion Kaito mampu berkata seperti itu," dengusku. Dia tergelak sesaat.

"Ya sudah. Aku menunggumu tiga menit untuk menyiapkan futon dan memakai sweater," jelas Kaito. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan, aku pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Bagimana cara kami keluar dari Hanakiya? Keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Aku menutup kembali jendela kamarku namun aku mengganjalnya dengan selembaar kertas yang sudah kugulung kecil-kecil. Bisa runyam masalah jika aku dan Kaito terkurung di luar 'kan?

Kami keluar dari penginapan Hanakiya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan aku merasa seperti perampok yang kabur dari penjara. Menegangkan namun juga mengasyikkan.

Selama kami berdua berusaha keluar dari penginapan Hanakiya, aku selalu berjalan di belakang Kaito dan menggenggam erat jaket warna biru tua yang ia kenakan.

Udara semakin dingin dan aku semakin menggigil. Aku merapatkan jaket Reebok yang kupakai dan mengikuti Kaito keluar dari gerbang penginapan. Lalu kami berlari. Setelah jaraknya cukup jauh dari Hanakiya, kami melambatkan pacu kaki kami dan mulai berjalan santai.

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang bersuara. Dan, lagi aku menyukai keheningan ini. Ada sensasi asing merayap di sekujur tubuhku yang membuatku kegirangan. Aku tetap berjalan di belakang Kaito, dan ini pertama kalinya kami jalan bersama.

Maksudku, aku jelas tidak pernah jalan berdua dengan Kaito seperti ini sebelumnya. Kami memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Dia berpacaran, dan aku pun pernah berpacaran. Aku menyukai Gakupo dan dia berpacaran dengan Meiko. Lihat? Kami mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing dan tak berniat mengganggu atau mencampuri kehidupan yang lain.

Dan sekarang, kami jalan berdua. Benar-benar berdua. Tak ada Gakupo dan Meiko. Hanya berdua. Dua orang teman masa SMP yang berjalan berdua. Titik.

Semilir angin membungkus kami berdua dan menghantarkan wangi Kaito padaku. Aku mempu mencium wangi Lemon yang segar darinya. Mungkin efek dari shampoo yang ia gunakan. Ternyata seleranya bagus juga.

Kami melewati jalan setapak yang kulewati ketika aku berlari tanpa tujuan sejak kejadian di 'Batu Buta' tersebut.

Aku kembali mengingatnya dan rasa sesak kembali melandaku. Perih yang sempat terlupakan sejenak kembali menyeruak ke permukaan memori menjadi kepingan tajam untuk menusuk hati.

Aku menarik napas dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku yang mulai panas. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Pikirkan hal-hal bahagia! Pikirkan!

Aku menyugestikan diri sendiri dan aku berpikir tentang melihat bintang. Aku melanggar jam malam dan kabur berdua dengan Kaito untuk melihat bintang. Adrenalinku mulai terpacu lagi dan kegairahan itu menghapus sedikit kesedihanku.

Ya! Banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang dapat kupikirkan!

.

.

.

Kaito tidak berbohong, dan aku juga tidak mau berbohong. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dari halaman kuil tua tersebut. Banyak dan bercahaya.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali aku dapat menyaksikan bintang yang bertebaran di seluruh langit seperti ini? Kurasa sudah lama dan aku sudah lupa.

Jantungku berdebar dan aku merasa bahagia sekali bisa melihat bintang seperti ini. Tak sia-sia aku melanggar jam malam dan melihat bintang. Ternyata mengagumkan.

"_Kirei_," bisikku kagum pada diriku sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Kaito mendengarku dan dia bergumam singkat.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku," ujarnya bangga. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum singkat.

"_Arigatou_," kataku. Dia menelitiku sejenak dan mendegus geli.

"Lihat ekspresimu tadi! Kau benar-benar menyukai bintang ya," katanya dan aku mengangguk setuju. Dan mataku terkunci pada sebuah rasi bintang yang selama ini hanya dapat kulihat dari buku dan internet.

"Gemini," bisikku takjub. Benar, itu Rasi bintang Gemini! Astaga, aku beruntung sekali bisa menyaksikannya! Jantungku berdebar tak terkendali saat ini. Dalam waktu empat hari saja aku mampu melihat hal-hal yang selama ini kuinginkan. _Sugoi nee_…

Aku menatap Kaito yang sedang asyik menatap langit malam. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda saat ia menatap langit. Ia mendongak, dan rambut birunya tertiup angin sehingga terlihat berantakan. Matanya fokus pada benda-benda langit tersebut dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"_Nee_ Kaito," aku memanggilnya.

Dia menatapku dan aku menatap wajahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"_Arigatou nee_," ucapku sekali lagi.

**To Be Continued**

**Tanpa banyak bacod, langsung ke BALASAN REVIEW!**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

Aosaki Sakurai

Ini udah update..

**Last word**

**RnR please...**


	5. Persahabatan Itu Seperti Tali

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Chapter 5: Persahabatan itu seperti tali**

Kami kembali ke Hanakiya sekitar pukul 11.15. Aku kembali ke kamarku setelah kami bertukar ejekan selama setengah menit dan aku menguap.

Kamarku masih sama seperti saat yang kutinggalkan sebelumnya. Seperti dugaanku Luka tidak tidur di kamarku, dan ketika aku masih mempelajari situasi, aku tak mendengar suara apapun. Kupastikan teman-temanku sudah tertidur semua.

Mataku terasa berat dan kuputuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti teman-temanku lakukan. Tidur.

Namun sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap entah kenapa sebuah pertanyaan asing melintas. Kenapa Kaito tidak bersama Meiko?

Tanpa pusing-pusing mencari alasan dan jawaban, aku sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena alarm yang kupasang di telepon genggamku berteriak nyaring. Mengerang sedikit aku mengambil telepon genggamku dan sedikit mengernyit ketika cahaya silau langsung masuk ke mataku.

5.30. Aku mendesah berat. Aku masih ingin tidur dan bergelung dalam balutan futon yang hangat namun aku mengingat keadaan dan dengan malas aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menjadi teman setiaku saat aku tidur.

Ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidur sendiri semalaman, mau tidak mau aku ingat kembali kejadian kemarin dan aku mengerang sedikit frustasi. Namun dengan begitu aku juga mengingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam, aku mendesah gembira. Intinya perasaanku campur aduk saat ini.

Aku bangkit, membereskan futon dan melakukan peregangan tubuh sebentar (_plus_ menguap) sebelum aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan cuci muka.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah siap dengan sweater berwarna abu-abu dan celana training panjang berwarna putih. Tak lupa aku memakai sepatu kets-ku dan rambut hijau panjangku kuikat satu ke belakang.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menemukan beberapa temanku juga sedang bersiap-siap mengikuti senam pagi.

"_Ohayou_ Miku," sapa Neru. Neru adalah gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning terang dan selalu diikat satu namun menyamping.

"_Ohayou_ Neru," balasku. Suaranya serak-serak basah dan dia pandai bernyanyi.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Luka?" tanya Neru sambil celingukan. Pertanyaan itu menghamtam dadaku dan sejenak aku tak bisa bernapas.

"Hehehe… Kurasa kita akan telat senam pagi," ajakku sambil mengubah topik pembicaraan. Neru tampak tidak curiga dan kami berdua berjalan menuju lapangan yang ada di Hanakiya.

Lima menit kemudian kami berdua sudah sampai dan aku bisa melihat ada beberapa temanku dari kelas lain juga sudah _stand by_ di lapangan Hanakiya. Beberapa dari mereka bergerombol dan mengebrol. Ada pula yang sibuk melakukan pemanasan duluan.

Kami berdua menghampiri gerombolan kelas kami.

"_Ohayou minna_," sapa Neru saat kami mendekati kelas kami.

"_Ohayou_ Miku, Neru," balas beberapa dari mereka. Aku mengamati wajah-wajah familiar selama tiga tahun ini. Semua teman sekelasku yang perempuan sudah berkumpul semua dan beberapa saat kemudian yang laki-laki mulai ikut berkumpul bersama kami.

Ada Leon, Len, Rin, Ted, beberapa teman kelasku yang lain, dan Kaito bersama Meiko. Namun dari itu semua aku tidak melihat adanya Luka dan Gakupo. Kenyataan pahit itu menghantamku kembali.

Aku mengedarkan pandangku ke sekelilingku, berharap menemukan dua orang yang sukses membuatku tidak berselera melakukan apapun, namun aku tidak menemukannya hingga sensei memanggil kami untuk berbaris melakukan senam pagi.

IA dan Teto bertemu pandang denganku sekilas ketika kami berbaris, aku hendak memalingkan wajah dan berpura-pura tak melihat, namun mereka tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya tersenyum ramah. Aku balas tersenyum kikuk dan bersyukur. Sepertinya mereka sedikit mengetahui masalahku dan Luka.

Sesaat kami mulai pemanasan, aku melihat dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin ku temui saat ini. Luka dan Gakupo berlari-lari kecil ke lapangan dan membuat barisan di belakang. Kakiku mendadak lemas dan aku berusaha bersikap acuh tak acuh akan kedatangan mereka.

Luka sengaja tidak berdiri di sampingku selama olahraga pagi, dan aku juga tidak mengharapkan itu. Aku melakukan pemanasan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Luka.

.

.

.

Usai pemanasan kami semua dipersilahkan menuju ruang makan dan sarapan disana. Jujur saja, aku tidak dalam _mood_ baik – yang artinya aku tidak bernafsu makan. Apalagi ditambah Luka dan Gakupo yang semakin lama semakin berani menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

Seolah itu disengaja.

Seolah itu memang rencana mereka untuk membuatku sakit hati.

Seolah itu…

Ukh! Aku bahkan tak dapat menahan gejolak yang ada di dalam perutku. Aku terlalu marah untuk berpikir rasional dan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa sarapan sedikit pun.

Aku tahu kalau aku terus berada di ruang makan, aku hanya menjadi orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang dikhianati temannya sendiri. Orang bodoh yang harus rela melihat orang yang disukainya sedang duduk berdua di sebuah meja di ruang makan dan asyik bercanda. Orang bodoh yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Orang bodoh yang… hanya bisa meneteskan air mata karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap rasa sakit di dadanya.

Aku tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelas atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti 'kenapa kau tidak bersama Luka?' atau 'apa kau bertengkar dengannya?' atau 'sejak kapan Luka dan Gakupo jadian?'

Oke, untuk pertanyaan terakhir aku ingin berteriak "PEDULI SETAN DENGAN HUBUNGAN MEREKA BERDUA! DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Namun aku hanya terkekeh dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Kakiku membawaku menuju kuil tua yang kemarin malam dan sorenya kukunjungi. Aku melihat mentari di ufuk timur yang sudah terbit namun masih terlihat malu-malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Berkas-berkas jingga masih berbaur dengan birunya langit dan putihnya awan.

Aku mengasumsikan bahwa mentari itu adalah aku (tentu saja dalam arti yang lain, bukan secara harafiah), dan langit itu adalah Gakupo serta awan itu adalah Luka. Semakin aku memikirkan hal tersebut, semakin pedih jadinya.

Tadi pagi saja, ketika mereka datang terlambat, mereka bahkan tidak memperlihatkan wajah bersalah. Luka hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan tak mau bertemu pandang denganku. Aku pun tak mau bertemu pandang dengannya. Aku hanya mual melihat adegan sinetron kacangan dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari lapangan.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, AKU, Hatsune Miku, MEMBENCI DARMAWISATA!

"Belum juga jam tujuh, tapi kau sudah melamun memikirkanku," seru sebuah suara yang ku kenal. Shion Kaito.

Aku menatapnya jemu dan aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Aku melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun – karena aku tahu, berdebat dengannya menghabiskan energi dan aku tak mau pingsan karena berdebat.

Hanya satu yang kuinginkan sekarang. AKU. INGIN. PULANG.

"Hei Miku," panggil Kaito. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mendesah lelah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu dan dicegat saat ini. Emosiku sangat tidak stabil hari ini dan aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan _mood_-ku lebih dari ini. Kenapa ia tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan berat hati. Aku masih memunggunginya – salah satu alasannya karena aku tak punya kekuatan untuk berbalik.

Dia tidak berbicara.

Aku menjadi jengkel, namun aku mati-matian menahannya. "Kalau memang tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku ingin kembali dan bersiap-siap," jawabku berusaha dengan intonasi sedatar mungkin dan tidak mengandung emosi. Namun aku menyadari bahwa suaraku meninggi setengah oktaf dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau… apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kaito yang tidak kusangka sebelumnya. Kali ini aku mempunyai kekuatan dan energi untuk berbaik menghadapnya. Aku mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat sebelum menghela napas dan menjawab,

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku membencimu?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia terlihat gelisah namun ia menatapku.

"Kau… selalu mengerutkan keningmu saat berbicara padaku," katanya. Astaga! Aku hampir tertawa terbahak mendengar alasannya. Konyol sekali!

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu karena mengerutkan kening?" tanyaku lagi. Dia menatapku dan caranya menatapku membuatku tak nyaman.

"Entahlah. Hanya asumsi," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. Ck! Kepalaku pusing sekali saat ini. Dia hendak melontarkan gaasan-gagasan anehnya soal aku-membencinya-karena-aku mengerutkan-keningku-saat-bicara-padanya, namun aku menyela.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang. Ayo," kataku dan sebelum dia sempat membalas, aku sudah berlari (jujur saja itu menyiksaku karena energiku habis terkuras oleh perasaan mual dan marah dan kecewa) mendahului Kaito yang bahkan masih bergeming. Dan, aku tidak sekalipun melihat ke belakang.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ikut pergi ke Istana Nijō hari ini. Aku beralasan masuk angin dan tidak enak badan dan aku diperbolehkan beristirahat di kamarku di Hanakiya.

Ini aneh sekali. Bukankah aku yang bersemangat mengikuti darmawisata kali ini? Namun kenapa sekarang aku bahkan tidak ingin lebih lama lagi berada di sini. Enatah kenapa aku ingin ada di rumah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku, Hatsune Miku, 17 tahun, mengalami _home sickness_.

Kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Salah seorang _sensei_ sudah membujukku untuk memakan paling tidak satu sampai dua suap bubur namun aku menolak dan aku mual.

Setiap aku mencium bau makanan, aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Namun setiap aku berusaha muntah tak ada yang keluar. Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku harus sakit di saat yang seperti ini?

Semakin aku berpikir kenapa aku sakit, semakin pusing aku jadinya. Semakin aku berpikir apa yang dilakukan oleh Luka dan Gakupo saat ini, semakin mual aku jadinya. Semain aku memikirkan kebersamaan mereka, cara Gakupo memandangnya, dan pengkhianatan Luka, perutku seolah melilit lebih keras dari simpul tali yang tak dapat diuraikan sekalipun.

Pusing karena semua masalah yang datang mendadak, aku memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Ya, begini lebih baik. Aku tak perlu pusing pada hal-hal remeh.

.

.

.

Aku tersentak bangun ketika hari mulai sore dan suara ribut dari arah lapangan Hanakiya. Aku mengerang dan mendapati pusingku sudah menurun dan aku sudah mulai enakan. Aku menghela napas lega.

Aku bangkit perlahan dan mencoba keluar kamar, namun megurungkan niat itu ketika aku mendapati diri masih gemetaran. Lagipula aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa saat di luar.

Aku tidak bisa mengikuti percakapan mereka, atau berbicara tanpa ada pertanyaan seputar Luka, dan… yang paling penting aku tidak mau bertemu Luka. Tadi saat memikirkannya aku sudah dilanda mual, bagaimana jika bertemu langsung? Aku bisa muntah darah mungkin.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali bergelung di futon dan tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk kaca jendelaku namun saat ketukan pertama aku bergeming. Pura-pura tertidur.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Li-

Oke cukup!

Aku bangun dari futon dan bersiap memarahi siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidur orang sakit. Amarahku tertahan di lidahku saat kulihta Kaito sedang mengetuk jendela kamarku. Amarahku berganti menjadi bingung.

Aku menghampiri jendela kamarku dan membukanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa aku sedang tidur?" tanyaku menahan emosi menghadapi pemuda berambut biru ini.

Dia tidak merasa bersalah, namun malah tersenyum. "Mau melihat bintang lagi?"

Seketika itu aku merasa penyakitku menguap dan aku merasa bergariah kembali.

**To Be Continued**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**CelestyaRegalyana**

Ini udh lanjut...

**Last Word**

**as always..**

**RnR Please..**


	6. Hari Terakhir Darmawisata

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Chapter 6: Hari terakhir Darmawisata**

Hari keenam kami mengunjungi Kyoto Tower. Bangunan yang berumur 100 tahun yang masuk ke dalam 10 daftar tempat wisata yang paling diminati di Kyoto. Kyoto Tower masuk ke dalam simbol budaya kota ini. Dengan tinggi 131 meter, kalian bisa melihat Kyoto dengan lebih jelas. Hari keenam merupakan hari terakhir darmawisata. Besok siang (setelah dari pagi sampai jam dua adalah waktu luang – biasanya dipakai oleh para guru dan murid untuk membeli oleh-oleh) kami sudah harus berangkat (atau lebih tepatnya pulang/?) ke Tokyo.

Dan aku ingin memungkiri kenyataan bahwa minggu besok kita sudah kembali aktif sekolah. Kembali aktif dalam Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar. Kembali aktif mengerjakan tugas, PR, dan ulangan yang bertumpuk. Kembali aktif untuk memeras otak. Kembali aktif pulang malam. Kembali aktif… dalam segala rutinitas selama ini.

Artinya kami sudah harus siap dengan terror yang akan membunuh, menyiksa dan memaksa kami semua! Hiiii!

.

.

.

Aku pergi ke puncak dari Kyoto Tower. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kota Kyoto. AKu menahan napas saat menyaksikan betapa elegan, megah, mewah, kokoh, dan hidupnya Kota Kyoto. Jantungku berpacu cepat dan aku menempelkan kedua tanganku di kaca menara.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang baru keluar rumah ya," kata Kaito sambil berdiri di sebelahku. Kami sama-sama mengamati aktifitas Kota Kyoto.

Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak lama, namun aku mencoba menahannya, namun sekarang sepertinya tidak bisa lagi, karena yang bersangkutan ada disini.

Aku menatap Kaito yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. "Hei," panggilku sampai ia menoleh. Sesuai dugaanku ia menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Aku menarik napas.

"_Are you still dating with_ Meiko?" tanyaku lambat-lambat. Dia terlihat kaget akan pertanyaan yang tidak ia prediksi sebelumnya. Ada jeda lama sebelum ia menjawab. "Eh, tapi kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," aku menambahkan kalimat canggung.

Aku ingin sekali menjedukkan diri karena bodoh sekali. Mana ada gadis yang notabene-nya adalah teman-bertengkar-sejak-SMP tiba-tiba menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu. Aku malu sekali. Harga diriku terinjak-injak oleh diriku sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Dia diam dan tidak menjawab. Aku mencelos, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekarang atmosfer kami jadi canggung. Aku benci kecanggungan maka aku benci situasi kita saat ini.

Aku beralasan ingin ke toilet untuk menghindari atmosfer canggung dan meninggalkan Kaito. Hatiku bertalu-talu karena malu dan canggung. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam tapi nyaris tak dapat bernapas ketika aku melihat Luka dan Gakupo lagi. (Iya, kalian tidak salah baca dan aku tidak salah melihat. _**LAGI**_).

Semua perasaan yang ada di diriku menguap dalam sekejab dan digantikan oleh perasaan yang belakangan ini jadi sahabat baikku. Perih. Aku merasakan mataku memanas dan aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk menyamarkan air mataku. Aku masih bergeming di tempat menyaksikan kemesraan mereka berdua sebelum Luka bertemu pandang denganku dan dalam sekejab pandanganku menghitam.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian sebelum aku sampai di lorong ujung Kyoto Tower. Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan kami berdua diam.

Kejadian tadi adalah: Kaito datang dan menutup mataku dengan sebelah tangannya dan membimbingku jalan menuju lorong tempat kami berdiri saat ini. Tak ada yang berbicara antara kami berdua. Aku masih bingung dan mataku masih berkaca-kaca dan hatiku masih sangat perih. Aku menunduk menatap sepatu kets-ku dan menggigit bibir bawahku – pertahanan agar aku tidak menangis.

Namun, dari semua perasaan ini, yang paling aku tidak mengerti adalah Kaito. Kenapa ia mau bersusah payah menolongku? Kenapa ia peduli pada masalahku? Kenapa ia…?

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Aku sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak meraung-raung, dan Kaito… entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku… sudah putus dengan Meiko dua hari yang lalu," ujar Kaito menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Aku menatapnya, namun ia sedang menerawang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah putus dari dua minggu yang lalu, tapi empat hari yang lalu kami jadian lagi. Dan dua hari yang lalu kami putus lagi," lanjut Kaito.

Aku mengamatinya. Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit, menderita, kecewa, sedih, depresi, atau sejenisnya saat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Meiko. Namun aku dapat menangkap sebuah ekspresi… lega?

"Kau… lega?" tanyaku lambat. Dia menatapku sekilas sebelum menganguk.

"Lebih baik mengakhiri sebuah hubungan daripada kau meneruskannya namun malah menjadi hubungan yang tidak sehat," jelas Kaito. Aku masih menatapnya. Dia menghela napas. "Maksudku, buat apa sebuah hubungan diteruskan jika masing-masing pasangan sudah tak memiliki perasaan yang sama lagi. Jika perasaan 'jemu' sudah hadir di dalam hubungan, itu jelas sudah tidak terelakkan lagi. Jika hubungan kami tetap diteruskan, maka kami berdua yang akan sakit," sambung Kaito.

"Tapi, kalau kalian bisa mengatasi 'jemu' mungkin tak akan seperti ini 'kan?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa singkat. Tawa geli yang miris.

"Memang mudah sekali orang-orang berkata 'atasi rasa jemu itu', dan omong kosong lainnya. Sayangnya, melakukan omong kosong tersebut jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan bercuap-cuap mengenai omong kosong tersebut. Lagipula itu hanya omong kosong. Sesuatu yang tidak ada dasarnya dan tidak jelas keberadaannya. Apa yang mau dilakukan jika itu hanya omong kosong?" jelas Kaito sambil beretorik.

Aku tidak mendebatnya lagi. Dia menghela napas dan memandangku. Matanya berkilat jail lagi.

"Nah, karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau harus mentraktirku," katanya dengan nada menyebalkan yang familiar.

Aku mengerjap bingung dengn pergantian situasi yang sangat cepat. "Eh?" aku hanya mampu berkata seperti itu dan menatapnya bingung.

Dia memutar bola matanya sambil berdecak songong. "Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihmu karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ayo, aku mau makan Udon," lanjut Kaito sambil menarik tanganku bahkan sebelum aku sempat protes atau bertanya lebih jauh lagi mengenai… apapun.

.

.

.

Kami ke sebuah kedai kecil di samping Kyoto Tower. Aku memesan dua porsi udon (satu untuk Kaito dan satu untukku. Tak mungkin aku tidak makan sedangkan dia makan).

Kedai itu seperti kedai kecil biasa. Aku dan Kaito duduk di sebuah meja kecil berkursi dua. Pas. (Sebenarnya hanya kursi itu yang tersisa karena kedai penuh). Dan, berselang 30 menit, pesanan kami berdua datang.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap kami berbarengan. Aku segera melahap Udon tersebut begitu pula dengan Kaito.

"Mmm… makanan memang menjadi lebih enak jika ditraktir ya," gumam Kaito puas. Tak lupa intonasi suara dan tatapan serta cengiran jail itu terus melekat di wajahnya. Aku mendengus.

"Urusai! Makan sajalah," dengusku dan melahap udon-ku lagi. Kaito tergelak sebentar dan kembali melahap udon-nya.

Keheningan melanda kami berdua. Lagipula, apa yang harus dibicarakan? Aku menatap Kaito dan kebetulan kami beradu pandang. Aku menaikkan alisku. "Apa?" tanyaku. Dia mendengus geli.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau melihatku?" tanya Kaito. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Siapa yang melihatmu? Jelas-jelas kau yang melihatku. Ya ampun, ternyata kau benar-benar penggemarku ya," celetukku. Kaito menggeleng-geleng tampak prihatin.

"Aku tahu kau memang penggemar beratku, sampai mengakuinya di depan umum seperti itu," desah Kaito berlebihan. Aku ingin sekali menimpuk pemuda dihadapanku ini dengan mangkuk Udon yang telah ku makan setengahnya.

"Siapa yang…"

"Mengaku saja. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus memberikan tanda tanganku padamu," potong Kaito bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Aku mendelik, dan Kaito tergelak. Seolah puas dan sudah memprediksikan ekspresi apa yang akan kubuat setelahnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami berdua selesai makan dan aku membayar makanan kami berdua (oke, disini aku sedikit tidak rela). Dan ketika kami ingin kembali ke Kyoto Tower, teman-teman yang lain sudah berpencar dan itu artinya waktu luang untuk berbelanja oleh-oleh. Aku dan Kaito berjalan terpisah dan aku bergabung dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

"Miku! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Neru saat aku menghampirinya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan tertawa canggung.

"Perutku sakit jadi aku ke toilet dalam jangka waktu yang lama," jawabku asal. Aku tak mungkin memberitahunya bahwa ku habis mentraktir Kaito 'kan?

Neru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tanganku. "Ya sudah, ayo kita nikmati sekali lagi kota Kyoto sebelum kita kembali berkutat dengan buku dan membunuh diri," ajak Neru dan aku mengiyakan.

Aku tidak bertemu Luka ataupun Gakupo selama waktu luang dan aku bersyukur. Aku tidak ingin muntah (berhubung aku baru selesai makan) karena melihat mereka bersama. Dan aku tak mau memikirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Luka ya?" tanya Neru mendadak yang hampir membuatku tersedak jus melon yang sedang ku minum. Aku terbatuk singkat dan Neru memberiku segelas air putih. Kami sedang berada di salah satu stand makanan jalanan di sekitar Kyoto Tower.

"Makasih," gumamku parau dan kerongkonganku masih gatal karena tersedak. Neru menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya. Kami berdua melanjutkan berjalan di sekitar Kyoto Tower. Sesekali mampir di toko pernak-pernik sekedar melihat dan toko Oleh-Oleh. Aku berusaha memasang wajah se-antusias mungkin dan se-ceria mungkin. Dan aku… berusaha menjadi tuli tentang pertanyaan Neru sebelumnya.

"Neru, menurutmu aku cocok tidak memakai gelang ini?" tanyaku sambil mencoba gelang hasil kerajinan tangan dengan ukiran kaligrafi di pinggirnya. Dia tersenyum simpul dan mengangat bahu.

"'Cocok' itu tergantung selera," kata Neru dan aku mengangguk. Dia menatapku penasaran namun aku mengindar dari kontak mata. Aku malah sibuk memilih gelang – yang meskipun aku tak tahu membelinya untuk apa.

"Jadi… Miku-"

"Ah! Ayo kita lihat toko sepatu disana. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak membeli sepatu," celetukku memotong ucapan Neru. Dia menatapku tajam namun lagi-lagi aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku mencoba berbagai macam sepatu. Dari sepatu flat sampai high heels. Dari kets sampai sepatu sandal. Dari sepatu sekolah sampai sepatu kantoran. Semua aku coba sampai aku pegal. Akhirnya kami berdua duduk di bangku taman dekat Kyoto Tower.

Aku membeli dua air mineral dan satunya kuberikan pada Neru. Dia menerimanya sambil bergumam '_Arigatou_' dan aku segera meneguk air mineral itu. "Ah, segar rasanya!" desahku lega sambil menyandarkan punggung ke punggung kursi.

Neru berdeham. Aku tahu aku tak bisa menghindar lebih jauh lagi, namun sungguh aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Miku," kata Neru dengan suara khas-nya. Aku malah sibuk meneliti langit musim gugur.

Langit yang awalnya sangat kusuka, namun sekarang, setiap aku memandang langit musim gugur, hatiku perih sekali. "Pertanyaan yang mana Neru? Yang sepatu? Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku-"

"Tentang Luka, Miku," potong Neru. "Jangan menyambungkannya dengan masalah yang lain," lanjutnya. Aku diam. Neru juga diam.

Aku masih tertarik melihat langit musim gugur meski itu seperti menabur garam di atas luka. Namun, seperti kata pepatah, 'semakin sakit obatnya, semakin cepat sembuh'.

Aku menghela napas. "Maaf Neru, tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang," ujarku jujur. Lagipula di saat seperti ini yang hars kulakukan adalah berkata jujur.

Aku menatap Neru yang tampak sedikit malu dan memalingkan wajah. Aku memakluminya. Lalu hening kembali.

**To be Continued**

**Sippppp**

**Langsung ke BALASAN REVIEW**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**CelestyaRegalyana **

Ini sudah lanjut

**LAST WORD  
>RnR PLEASE<strong>


	7. Kami sudah Jadian

Vocaloid Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Yamaha and Cripton Media Future

WARNING!

There will be so much Typo, OOC, AU, and so much more

Read First and give me your review... Thats my pleasure

Pemeran Utama :

Kaito Shion

Miku Hatsune

Please Enjoy ^.^

**Chapter 7: "Kami sudah jadian"**

Aku sampai di rumah dengan tubuh remuk dan langsung tepar saat di sampai di tempat tidurku. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatku terlelap ketika aku sudah memanjat tempat tidur dan terlelap beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku terbangun ketika ibuku menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku menyuruhku makan malam. Aku mengabaikannya dan menyumpal telingaku dengan bantal, namun ibu mengancam akan menghancurkan pintu kamarku dan akhirnya aku terpaksa bangun. Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku dan baru menyadari aku sudah tertidur selama 8 jam sejak aku sampai di rumah.

Dengan malas aku turun dari tempat tidurku dengan sedikit mengerang dan berjalan malas ke pintu kamarku. Ibuku sudah balik kanan menuju meja makan dan aku mengikutinya dengan gontai dan sesekali menahan kuap.

Sesampainya di meja makan, ayahku sedang asyik menonton berita di televisi sambil meminum wedang jahe saja.

Aku duduk di tempatku yang biasa dan menyerngit jijik saat melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. "Eww… Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menatap jijik gumpalan hjau lumut yang ada di meja makanku. Ayahku menoleh padaku.

"Itu salad dengan rumput laut hasil riset terbaru ayah. Aku mencampurkan rumput laut itu dengan wasabi dan mayonnaise. Cobalah Miku," tawar ayah.

ASTAGA! KAU SEBUT BENDA MENJIJIKAN INI MAKANAN?

Ayah mengambil sesendok besar 'salad rumput laut' yang menjijikan ke dalam piringku. Aroma wasabi yang kuat dan aroma amis laut langsung menyeruak ke dalam rongga nasal-ku. Aku berusaha bernapas tanpa mencium aroma menjijikan – meski itu mustahil.

Aku mendorong piring penuh benda menjijikan itu ke tengah meja makan dan menatap ibuku. "Kenapa bukan ibu saja yang memasak?" protesku. Dia melirikku malas dan bosan sebelum tenggelam dalam IPad-nya.

"Miku kita semua sudah sepakat. Aku hanya membuatkan kalian sarapan dan bekal dan ayahmu yang memasak makan malam. Sekarang kau berterima kasih padanya ("-makasih," gerutuku di tengah ceramahnya. Ibuku mendengus) dan memakan salad ini," katanya. Aku hampir tersedak ludah sendiri. MAKAN? MAKANAN MENJIJIKAN INI? TIDAK TERIMA KASIH!

"Ini tidak bisa disebut makanan," kataku keras dan menatap kedua orangtuaku. Ayahku sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Ia malah sibuk mengomentari berita di televisi ("Seharusnya 'omong kosong' yang dikatakannya tidak ada artinya dihadapan public saat ini. Lihat! Dia bahkan tak lebih dari laki-laki berperut buncit yang hobinya menditaktor orang! Menyedihkan sekali.") Ibuku masih melihat Ipad-nya dan bergumam sendiri. ("Astaga! Mereka memang bedebah amatir yang kecolongan otak! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berkata santai sementara kebenaran jelas melotot di depan mereka?").

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memakan benda yang kau sebut menjijikan ini, kau bisa ke kamarmu, tidur, atau mengerjakan PR, atu apapun itu selain mengganggu kami," jelas ayahku sambil lalu. Aku mendengus keras dan beranjak ke kamarku. Meninggalkan dua orang workaholic itu sibuk tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing.

.

.

.

Aku sampai ke sekolah lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk.

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Pertama, aku masih sangat capek dan masih butuh istirahat karena perjalanan darmawisata kali ini. Kedua, aku tidak ingin bertemu Luka dan Gakupo, ketiga, aku mual dan ingin muntah jika aku bertemu mereka sekarang juga. Maksudku benar-benar sekarang.

Seperti kali ini.

Bahkan matahari belum sempurna terbit di langit namun mereka sudah kebelet pacaran. Aku (berusaha) mengabaikan mereka dan duduk di kursiku yang biasa (seraya berdoa hari ini mereka mendapat sial – jahat memang).

Bel masuk pelajaran (menurutku) sangat lama. Padahal biasanya aku selalu mendesah keras dan sedikit menggerutu jika bel pelajaran berbunyi, namun kali ini aku sangat mendambakan bel berbunyi detik ini juga. Lima belas menit merupakan waktu yang sangat lama kali ini.

Dan, setelah menunggu lima belas menit yang seperti lima belas tahun lamanya, bel pun berbunyi. Bel itu terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat dari surga, atau lagu-lagu pujian yang biasa kunyanyikan di Gereja. Oke, ini berlebihan, namun intinya aku senang bel berbunyi.

Gumi-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah masamnya. Kami memang sudah biasa menghadapi _sensei_ pemarah seperti dia. Kami tidak akan heran dan bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa wajahnya terlihat keruh setiap kali mengajar atau mengapa ia selalu menggerutu dan hobi mencari-cari kesalahan kami semua. Kami sudah biasa dengan semua itu.

Dia melihat Luka dan Gakupo sedang bercengkrama dan dia mendelik keras. "Aku tak mau ada hal zinah di dalam kelasku. Kalau kalian masih ingin berzinah silahkan di ruangan lain," gerutunya pedas. Satu kelas menatap Luka dan Gakupo yang sekarang menunduk menahan malu. Entah kenap aku sedikit mengulum seyum senang. YEEESSS!

Ada beberapa orang yang tertawa tertahan dan beberapa orang lagi berbisik satu sama lain. Beberapa teman sekelasku melihat mereka dengan pandangan kasihan (CIH!) dan beberapa tak peduli.

Aku? Tertawa senang dalam hati. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aku berusaha mengendalikan mulutku agar tidak tersenyum senang dan karena tidak bisa mengendalikannya aku hanya menunduk dan meremas rok seragamku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku diajar oleh Gumi-_sensei_, baru kali ini aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah menahan perutku agar tidak karokean saat ini. Maksudku, siapa yang mau menahan malu jika di tengah ulangan matematika perutmu tak henti-hentinya berkaroke? Dan, untuk sekali lagi, perutku berdentang keras.

Oke, aku akui aku tidak sarapan pagi tadi.

Pertama, aku telat bangun. Kenapa? Kemarin malam aku belajar matematika mati-matian karena hari ini ulangan (ya, Gumi-sensei memang berniat membunuh kita semua pagi ini). Yang kedua karena ibuku tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan dan kami harus makan 'salad rumput laut' yang menjijikan buatan ayah sekali lagi.

Sungguh, aku bersumpah itu akan menjadi obat cuci perut alami jika ayah mengajukan ke sebuah pabrik obat mengenai 'salad'nya.

Nah, dengan dua alasan diatas, sudah jelaskan kenapa perutku sibuk berkaroke ria?

Aku mengerang dalam hati karena istirahat masih setengah jam lagi. Dan itu artinya aku harus terus berusaha keras untuk mendiamkan perutku. Aku melirik teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal, ada yang sudah tidur, bahkan ada yang berusaha bekerja sama. Aku? Kelaparan.

Disaat aku sedang kelaparan, kaki belakang kursiku di tendang pelan. Aku mengeluh dalam hati, siapa lagi sih?

Aku bersiap-siap mendamprat siapapun orang itu karena dia tidak tahu kesibukanku saat ini; kelaparan. Dengan pelan aku menoleh ke belakang dan… entah bagaimana caranya Kaito duduk di kursi belakangku.

Aku menengok kursi depan Luka dan ditempati oleh Leon. Oke, aku tidak sadar bagian ini.

Dengan tatapan mata aku bertanya, _mau apa kau? Tak lihatkah kita sedang ulangan? Kau ingin mati muda ya? _Dan ia membalas _tenang saja, meski mati muda sekalipun fans-ku tak akan berkurang satu orangpun._ Aku memutar bola mata.

Gumi-_sensei_ sedang pergi keluar kelas karena ada telepon mendadak. Keadaan kelas menjadi sedikit lebih santai. AKu memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Kaito. "Apa maumu?" desisku pelan.

Dia tersenyum menyebalkan dan balas berbisik, "mauku mendiamkan perutmu yang keroncongan."

Aku mau mati.

DIA TAHU! SHION KAITO, ORANG YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN DI MUKA BUMI INI TAHU BAHWA AKU SEDANG KELAPARAN. TUHAN, CABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG JUGA! Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Aku berdehem untuk meminimalir rasa malu. Tamat sudah! Kini dia akan mengejekku seumur hidup! "Kau…!" desisku geram. Dia masih tersenyum menyebalkan.

Lalu, tanpa kusangka, ia menyelipkan sepotong roti isi di tanganku. Aku menatap roti isi coklat itu dan menatap Kaito lagi. Lalu beralih ke roti, lalu ke Kaito. Lalu ke roti, lalu ke Kaito. Lalu ke roti dan ke Kaito. Lalu aku mengerjap bingung.

Oke, ini apa maksudnya?

Baru aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya, pintu geser dibuka dan Gumi-_sensei_ masuk kembali ke kelas. Tanpa banyak kata aku kembali menatap ke arah depan, dan aku kembali melirik sekilas kearah Kaito. Ia sedang tersenyum dan aku bersumpah itu senyum yang paling mekajubkan yang pernah kulihat dari seorang Shion Kaito.

Dan, dengan kecepatan kilat Zeus, aku memasukkan potongan roti isi itu ke mulutku dan itu merupakan makanan terlezat saat ini (karena aku lapar).

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berdering nyaring, dan aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Perutku memang sudah disumpal dengan potongan roti yang diberikan oleh Kaito. Aku menoleh pada Kaito yang masih santai membereskan bukunya sambil memakan roti isi yang tadi ia berkikan padaku. Rotinya tinggal setengah.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa tadi kau juga makan saat ulangan?" aku bertanya lugas. Ia menatapku sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Awalnya aku ingin makan sendirian, tapi ketika aku mendengar suara merdu dari perutmu, kuberi saja sebagian. Anggap saja upah karena nyanyian perutmu bagus," katanya dengan cengiran jail yang biasanya.

Aku mendelik singkat namun kemudian aku mendesah kecil. "Terserahlah. Tapi, makasih buat rotinya," kataku pelan dan aku menatap keluar jendela. Ukh, belakangan ini aku sering sekali berterima kasih pada Kaito, dan… belakangan ini Kaito menjadi… entahlah, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Mungkin seperti… lebih baik?

"Aku memang baik," katanya narsis. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku menarik kembali perkataanku," gerutuku dan aku segera meninggalkan meja Kaito. Bergegas pergi ke kantin.

.

.

.

Aku memasan roti lapis dan teh kotak. Dan, setelah membawa makananku, aku berjalan menuju taman sekolah untuk makan disana.

Iya, aku tahu bahwa saat ini memang musim gugur dan angin memang menuju kencang, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak berada di luar 'kan?

Asal kalian tahu, makan siang sambil menyaksikan sakura berguguran itu menyenangkan. Dan, seperti kataku, aku memakan roti lapisku sambil memandangi sakura yang berguguran. Makanan terasa tiga kali lebih enak di mulut. (ya, pertama faktor kelaparan, yang kedua aku menyukai suasana klasik ini).

Tidak sampai lima belas menit aku sudah menghabiskan makan siangku dan membuangnya di kotak sampah terdekat. Namun aku masih belum beranjak. Aku masih duduk di bawah sakura yang berguguran dan mulai memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sambil membawa kelopak bunga sakura.

"Miku," panggil seseorang yang menyentakku dari buaian angina musim gugur. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan jantungku berpacu cepat saat itu juga.

"G…Gakupo," gumamku sambil berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

Gakupo masih sama seperti biasa. Menawan, tampan, dan selalu membuat jantungku berdetak keras… dan sakit. Senyumnya masih sama dan semua yang ada pada gakupo masih sama seperti dulu. Bedanya, hanya ia milik Luka sekarang.

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum begitu mengingat kenyataan pahit itu. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dan aku mendapati bahwa suaraku serak.

"Ah ya. Aku melihatmu sedang di bawah pohon sambil terpejam. Kupikir kau tidur," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama. Senyum yang mampu membuatku berdebar namun kali ini ada rasa nyeri di hati ketika melihat senyuman itu.

Aku berusaha tertawa canggung. "Oh ya?" tanyaku. Dia mendengus geli.

Hening sejenak. Dia menatapku namun aku tak mampu membalas tatapan matanya, jadi aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada kelopak sakura yang gugur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat itu bukannya kau ingin bicara denganku? Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Gakupo dan sekujur tubuhku membeku seketika.

Aku menatapnya dengan padangan yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa, dan lamat-lamat aku bergumam. "Ah… ya…"

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Tak mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang? Kenapa Gakupo harus menanyakan hal itu lagi?

Aku tak mengerti namun mataku memanas. Aku menunduk agar Gakupo tak melihat betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini. Betapa aku sakit hati karena ia berpacaran dengan Luka. Betapa… bodohnya aku.

"Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Napasku terasa pendek dan kerongkonganku tercekat. Menelan ludah terasa sangat pahit dan susah. Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi.

"Yo Gakupo!" sapa seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal. Kaito datang menghampiri kami berdua dan dia menepuk bahu Gakupo. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Sedang apa ia disini? Dia berdiri di sebelahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh, membuat hatiku sedikit berdesir. Lalu, ia mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Sangat erat.

Aku bingung.

"Kami sudah jadian," kata Kaito memulai kalimatnya. Eh?

"Itu yang ingin ia sampaikan kemarin padamu," lanjutnya. AAAPPPPAAAA?

Aku menoleh cepat kearah Kaito namun ia sedang memasang ekspresi serius. Gakupo tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kaito.

"Selamat, kalau begitu," katanya dan ia menatapku. "Selamat Miku," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku duluan ya. Sudah mau masuk," pamit Gakupo dan ia berjalan menjauh dari kami berdua.

Setelah Gakupo sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kaito melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan aku merasakan diriku bergetar saat itu juga. Pertahananku runtuh dan air mata turun dari laksimal-ku.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu berputar di otakku seperti kaset rusak. Aku menatap Kaito.

"Kenapa? … kenapa?" tanyaku dan air mataku semakin banyak yang keluar. Ia masih menatapku. "…kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanyaku dan aku bergetar hebat. Aku menyedot ingus.

"B-Bagaimana kalau ia salah paham?" tanyaku sabil terisak. Kenapa Kaito selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya? "B-Bagaimana kalau Gakupo benar-benar menganggap kita memang pacaran?" Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia menatapku.

"Memangnya kau ingin ia berpikir apa? Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali," ajak Kaito sambil menarik tanganku namun aku menepisnya. Aku mengernyit menatap cowok ini.

"K-Kau merusak semuanya! Awalnya baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang!" ujarku marah. Aku menarik napas berusaha mengontrol diri. "A…Aku benci kau!" kataku penuh penekanan.

Kaito menghela napas. "Baik. Kalau begitu, apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadiku! J-Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! J-Jangan… berbicara denganku lagi…!" ujarku. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali menatapku.

"Baik. Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan pribadimu lagi. Aku tak akan dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Aku tak akan berbicara denganmu lagi," kata Kaito mengulang kalimatku barusan. Lalu tanpa sepatah-dua patah kata ia balik kanan bubar jalan.

Meninggalkan aku sendirian yang menyedihkan ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

**To be Continued**

**Hai, hai hai...**

**Audry balik lagi setelah hiatus untuk sementara waktu karena UAS..**

**Yeeeii...**

**Maafkan daku yang terlambat mem-posting cerita ini**

**padahal rencananya mau di posting sebelum UAS, namun apalah daya jika materi UAS hampir menyaingi tingginya Himalaya (Oke, ini berlebihan).**

**Oke deh, tanpa banyak bacod, langsung saja ke BALASAN REVIEW!**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Aizawa Harumi**

Ini sudah lanjut meskipun ngaret. Hahaha

**Panda Dayo**

Makasih review-nya... Emang susah kalo wifi di sekolah (malah curhat).

Ini udah lanjut...

**CelestyaRegalyana**

Di Chapter ini apakah menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kuharap iya. :)

Hubungan dengan childhood? Baca summary-nya. Sebenenernya kalo peka itu tersirat lho.. (*sok misterius)

**Sip...**

**Last Word...**

**RnR Please**


End file.
